


Christmas Carol

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: So I will take the title from niaameliaarman. Thank you. I hope you'll like it and I'll make the template for the "Bingo-Card" tomorrow. Here is the first drabble. (and no I won't think of 24 titles for drabbles sorry).
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 82
Kudos: 21





	1. Ohmiya

**Author's Note:**

> So I will take the title from niaameliaarman. Thank you. I hope you'll like it and I'll make the template for the "Bingo-Card" tomorrow. Here is the first drabble. (and no I won't think of 24 titles for drabbles sorry).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya  
> Prompt: No.8: Bundling up in five layers before stepping outside.

Ohno looked at his watch, before sighing softly and then he looked back at Nino who was meeting his eyes defiantly as he closed his thick coat and wrapped the scarf twice around his neck and buried half of his face under the protective layer of the scarf.

“You do know that we are just taking a walk, right?” Ohno asked, and Nino huffed.

“It’s cold outside.”

“It’s not that cold,” Ohno disagreed.

“Have you been outside already today?” Nino asked, and Ohno had to admit that he had not gone out yet. But they were in Tokyo. It never was that cold in the city, especially not early December.

“The weather app in my phone says it’s zero degrees. It’s freezing!”

Ohno lifted his hands in a silent apology before offering him his hand. “Okay, are you all bundled up now, though?”

Nino reluctantly grabbed the hand offered, leaving the protective warmth of his pockets. Ohno grinned happily when he felt the soft hand in his own and the calloused fingertips tracing the inside of his palm. It always brought a shiver to him, and he closed his eyes for a second.

He then gripped Nino’s hand tighter and buried their intertwined hands in his pocket, smiling when Nino giggled at his side. He led Nino out onto the sidewalk, dragging him closer to his body.

They walked through the busy streets of Tokyo to the closest park to take a stroll, enjoying that no eyes were on them, as most people were either busy trying to get to their meeting points in time or too busy with themselves to catch two idols, all bundled up in warm clothes, taking a leisure stroll that Thursday afternoon.

“And are you regretting already to have worn so many clothes?” Ohno teased Nino as Nino huffed beside him, and Nino glared back.

“No, I’m comfortable, why? Hoping I would share one layer with you? Forget it,” he grinned. Not that Ohno could see the teasing grin, but he could see that usual spark in his eyes that always appeared when Nino teased someone.

“No thank you,” Ohno answered, looking around to see if someone’s eyes were on him, but he was happy to see that no one seemed to have recognised him just yet, so he kissed the brow of his lover, chuckling when he could see the tips of Nino’s ears get red as he pinched his hand.

“Idiot, what if someone realises it’s us?”

“Debatable. You are so bundled up that I don’t think that anybody would recognise you even if they run straight into you and land on top of you,” Ohno snorted, observing with surprise that Nino was slightly blushing at his words. The realisation hit him, and he couldn’t help when he moved forward and kissed the tip of the nose that was peeking out from under the scarf. He would love to kiss him thoroughly on the lips, but he knew that that would be too much exposure for Nino to survive with how easily embarrassed he was whenever it was about real emotions.

“You’re adorable. And I can’t wait to get you out of all those layers once we are home,” he teased, enjoying the blush decorating Nino’s cheeks again.


	2. Ohmiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya  
>  Prompt: No. 16: Having snowflakes catch on your eyelashes.

It was late (or relatively really early) when Ohno stepped out of his atelier, which was really just a small extra room with natural light that stored Nino’s instruments that he didn’t use, his paints, canvasses and other projects he was currently working on. It was not a big room, it was cramped, and Ohno had once destroyed a canvas when he had turned thoughtlessly and pierced it with his elbow. But it was their special room, and Ohno loved spending time there. There was no need for big projects, just private small or medium canvasses that he painted when he was bored and either painted over when he was finished or even threw it out without a second thought. 

It was always freeing to draw just because he liked the motions of drawing without any real intention, like creating pieces for an exhibition. These were his thoughts painted on canvas, and sometimes it was freeing to tear them afterwards or to paint them over. It was a clearing and purifying process, so to say. 

But now he had finished his latest piece, that he rather liked and would either put somewhere in their flat or gift it to someone who would appreciate it. Nino always grumbled about Ohno being able to give his paintings as presents to others, and they would even be happy instead of arguing that he spent too little or no money on them, where it was expected from Nino actually to buy something. And Nino always made him pay at least half of the money he spent then because it was only fair. 

Ohno didn’t mind, to be honest, he even found it really funny how pouty Nino could be whenever it came to money. 

He checked the time and decided to make some tea and laze around on the sofa until Nino was awake so that they could eat breakfast together. Nino had to work in the late morning while Ohno had a free day so he could go to bed when Nino had left for a few hours before preparing dinner and then waiting for Nino once again. 

His eyes fell out of the window to maybe catch the sunrise since he loved the colours it painted on the pavement in front of their apartment when he realised how still it had become. It was the kind of stillness that only one thing could bring over the world, and for a second Ohno wondered if he imagined things, but then his eyes caught the white powdered snow the streets were painted in. 

His mouth dropped open as he observed the snow, which was such a seldom treat in Tokyo, and he knew that when the world would awaken, it was most probably going to vanish again. He wondered how he could have missed how it snowed while he painted, but it was late, so it was expected that it was more silent outside, and his mind had been buzzing with colours and shapes that he needed to put onto the canvas.

He sighed and opened the window for a moment, breathing in the crisp air, and the smell of snow invaded his nostrils. It might be strange for people, but for Ohno, the snow had a very distinct smell and sound, and he loved it. He stared at the snow for a second longer, until his eyes drifted back to the clock and he closed the window. He put the tea down and walked over to the bedroom. He needed to share this with his lover, even if that might mean his early death. 

—

Nino groaned when a heavy body landed on his back. Ohno chuckled softly against his ear as he nuzzled the hollow of his neck. “What?” he grumbled, and Ohno’s pushy hands were rolling him over. Nino sighed and buried his nose in the hair of the other, still sleep-ridden from being awoken so rudely and suddenly by the other. 

Ohno smelled like home and painted though, and he inhaled deeply. It was a very calming scent to Nino since he only was allowed to be treated to this when Ohno was compliant and relaxed.

“It’s morning,” Ohno said and kissed his lips.

“Still dark, so that is debatable.”

Ohno prodded his side when Nino tried to roll up under him to go back to sleep. “I woke you very lovingly.”

“Too early.”

“Come on, pretty please. There is snow.”

“Nice for you, go out and build a snowman then?”

“I want to take a walk through the snow with you,” Ohno pouted, and Nino groaned louder. 

“It’s freezing!”

“Pretty please?” Ohno asked as he pecked the soft skin on Nino’s neck a few times. He was in general, being a nuisance until Nino was in general so annoyed and awake that there was no option for him to go back to sleep. 

“You won,” Nino groaned and pushed him away. “Then let me get up and wear warm clothes. You better prepare some coffee.”

“I’ll pay for breakfast.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“From that expensive bakery down the street.”

“You just want to prolong the walk,” Nino snorted, and Ohno dared to grin at his words. 

Nino rolled his eyes but climbed out of bed as Ohno jumped to his feet to vanish in the kitchen to probably prepare the promised coffee. There was no way Nino was leaving this house without a proper drink in the morning, he thought sourly as he went to get ready for that damn walk.

—

Ohno held Nino’s gloved hand tightly in his own as they walked through the silent streets. Nino’s hand was warm on his own, and it helped him to stay calm. Otherwise, he feared he would run around or skip along, and that somehow would destroy the peaceful feeling that came over him when he stepped outside with Nino close to him. 

Their steps made almost no sound besides the crunching of the snow, and that was a very grounding sound and feel. Ohno’s eyes fell on Nino when he huffed slightly in the cold, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

Nino for all that he had moaned and argued about the coldness was smiling softly as his eyes wandered around to take in as much as possible. He was walking as closely to Ohno as he dared without hindering any of their steps. It was a positive thing that it was so early and nobody was out yet, even if Nino had joked about how they would probably look like lunatics to anybody chancing a look outside of their windows. But thanks to that, there were no eyes on them so that none of them had to hide their faces almost entirely to mask their faces. 

The bakery had still been closed when they had come across of it, but only for around thirty more minutes, which was just enough for a leisure walk through the park before Ohno would buy them the promised breakfast for eating at home. 

Nino had stopped just a few steps away, and Ohno blinked as he realised that he had stopped walking while he was observing Nino. Nino had looked back just for a second before a snow-covered plant had gotten his attention. He was squatting down slightly, careful so that his black teddy fleece coat wouldn’t drag in the snow and his hands were close to his face as he blew slightly into the gloved hands as to warm his slightly cold face with his warm breath. 

Ohno smiled as his action had brought him under a street light that illuminated dancing snowflakes in the sky and just when Nino stood again, stomping slightly in the snow to warm his shoes in the thick boots Ohno could see the sun peeking up in the horizon. Nino looked up, back at him and held out his hand with a grin. 

“Ready to continue?”

It was like a punch to his guts when he saw the slight blush from the cold on Nino’s cheeks; the reddish lips stretched in the kittenish smile that was Nino’s trademark and the clear invitation in his eyes. Snowflakes were glittering in the eyelashes, and with the sun going up behind him, painting the world in hues of yellow, orange and red together with the light shining around Nino almost creating a hollow on top of his head due to the snowflakes caught in his hair he looked otherworldly. 

“I want to draw you right now,” he said without thinking as he took the two steps it needed to take Nino’s hand in his own and draw him close.

Nino blinked in confusion, the red intensifying on his cheeks as he chuckled. “Stupid,” he scolded, hiding his face slightly, but that made Ohno want to draw him just more. 

He carefully pulled away so that Nino was forced to look at him and kissed him deeply. Nino had bitten his lips in embarrassment, and that made them look even more inviting and kissable. So how could he not? “Stop, let me look at you. You are so pretty right now.”

Nino opened his lips to argue, but then he just sighed, his eyes looking so fond of Ohno as he met his eyes that Ohno almost felt shy. 

“It’s cold,” Nino whispered, he tried hard to make it a complaint, but his eyes were betraying him. 

“Then let’s go home. I shall buy your breakfast and make sure you are home before our manager fetches you.”

“Uhn, otherwise he will complain.”

“We can’t have that,” Ohno agreed with a chuckle, kissing him again on the lips, smiling as he felt Nino’s lips lift under his, even if the smile was gone again when they separated. Nino dragged him along to the bakery, listing off a bunch of things, that Ohno knew he wouldn’t even eat half of it to buy and then complaining how he was freezing. 

Back at home, Nino buried himself under the blanket in the living room, curling up in the spot closest to the window while Ohno prepared another cup of hot coffee for his lover and placed the baked goods he bought on a plate. He brought it all to Nino on a small tray watching Nino uncurling from his seat as he took the coffee in between both of his hands, his eyes still on the snow outside and with a smile, Ohno brought out his sketchpad to draw the picture he had seen just earlier before he forgot any tiny detail (not that he thought it was possible.)

They spend the next hour in silence until Nino’s phone beeped indicating that their manager would arrive in five minutes and Nino stood up. He put the rest of his breakfast on front of Ohno and dropped a kiss on his temple. “Catch some sleep before you faint.”

Ohno hummed, moving his head to allow Nino to kiss his lips, before Nino left, the door falling close. Nino fought the blush from his face at the memory of how beautiful Ohno had drawn him as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Really, how could he think of himself otherwise as a good looking guy? When all reference he had, was Ohno who looked at him as if he was the most beautiful person in existence and drew him even more so all the time?

(Okay this has gotten LONG!)


	3. Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gen  
>  Prompt: No. 21: Making personalised gingerbread men.

Jun groaned when there was a loud crash and then a tiny ‘oops’ and giggle that sounded a lot like Aiba. He rubbed his forehead and decided not to turn around this time. Why did he agree each year to let them all come over and prepare cookies together?

This year he had thought it was safe. He had prepared gingerbread cookies in different forms and size. There were gingerbread men, small and big, stars, trees and enough big plates to build a gingerbread house. 

He had prepared a lot of those over the last few days, thanking all entities that they were easily storable and tasted good even after a few days. So there was no worry about Sho mistakenly putting salt into the batter instead of sugar, or flour going everywhere because Aiba would start a fight with Nino. No more dough on the floor or under his cabinets, because Ohno sometimes forgot to clean his hands properly when his mind went somewhere else. 

He had bought food colouring as pens to draw on the cookies. He had bought one-use piping bags with plastic tips that he wouldn’t mind to throw out after today. He had bought icing sugar, and it was the only thing left out so that nobody would be able to make a mistake and a few colours were on the counter closest to the sink so that they could throw used things away right away so that he wouldn’t find colour everywhere. He had it all planned out, and still… Still, his kitchen was currently in a very chaotic space, and he asked himself if it was too late to wish for a renovation voucher as a Christmas present. 

It had been the perfect plan! But as soon as they entered, Aiba had run over to the cookies and almost teared up because there were no animals! And he had wanted to make gingerbread animals, and Jun was weak to his tears, so he had sighed and allowed him to make one portion of dough for gingerbread animals. Aiba had dragged Sho along before Jun could protest and then it had been too late. He had hoped that Aiba would be able to counterpart Sho’s catastrophic cooking while Sho would reign Aiba’s excitement to an average level and it seemed to work (if he ignored the animals or whatever it was that Sho had made out of the dough). 

Jun sighed as he sat heavily on a chair beside Ohno and scooted a bit closer to watch Ohno’s little frown as he furrowed his brows and painted a detailed pattern of different sweets on one outer wall of the house. He put his head slightly on his shoulder and smiled. 

“At least you are taking this seriously,” he mumbled. 

Ohno glanced to his side for a second and shrugged. “We all do. But you know us.”

“Yeah, Arashi always spells trouble if we meet privately,” Jun snorted, shrieking when Nino suddenly appeared behind him, putting ice-cold fingers down the back of his sweater. 

His cry caused Ohno to flinch slightly, but luckily he didn’t cause any damage to the things he was making. 

“What is wrong with you?” Jun grumbled as he sat up back again and Nino looked at him with big, almost teary eyes. 

“It’s sooo cold J,” he said, and Jun almost feel bad if there wasn’t a tiny grin on Nino’s face at the words. 

“What did you do?”

“Cleaned up the mess Aibashi and Sho-chan made. I was a good boy,” he said with a pout. “And I have been outputting the cookies outside to get them cooled down faster. It’s freezing outside. If you need Aiba to cool down, you should throw him out for a few minutes. You’ll get back an ice cube.”

Jun was still not sure about that but decided to trust the brat for once who walked over to Ohno to peck his cheek and then hang over his back. 

Ohno groaned slightly before moving on the chair to get more comfortable with Nino on his back as he continued to decorate the gingerbread cookies, changing the wall he had just finished for a figure. Nino was whispering in his ear as to what colours to use, and Jun sighed as he realised that Ohno was giggling as he made the first man look like himself and took the second, while Nino pulled over three more men for Ohno to do as well. 

When Sho put a bottle of water beside him and sat down, munching on some broken cookies, Jun felt more relaxed. Aiba joined them at the table, taking a few cookies to decorate for now, while waiting for the animals to cook. 

It was going pretty well for the rest of the afternoon, Jun thought. Nino was mostly hanging off someone pointing out what to draw, Ohno was quietly decorating one cookie after the other, not making a mess. At the same time, Jun constructed the giant gingerbread house together with Sho’s help at first and then with Nino when Sho wanted to decorate the cookies he made with Aiba. 

In the end, the big house was standing with the five gingerbread men standing in the front with a few animals around the house and the stars hanging from the roof when Jun’s eyes fell on the horrors that Sho insisted were animals. 

“No way,” Jun snorted.

“It’s a deer! I did my best,” Sho said with a pout. “Look, it has antlers.”

“It has five feet.”

“That’s the tail,” Sho grumbled. 

“Ah,” Jun said at a loss of words when Nino snorted. 

“It’s cute,” Ohno mumbled, and Jun groaned.

“I will put your cookies inside the house,” he decided.

“But then your nephews won’t see it!” 

Aiba giggled and patted Sho’s back as he snatched one of the trees Sho had made and moved it from one side to the other. “We could use it as a chimney?”

“It’s a Christmas tree. It has decorations.”

“I’ll put it inside as well. See, that way the five of them can go in, sit around the tree and celebrate,” Jun mumbled. “And the deer will be warm.”

Sho pouted as he sat and munched on other cookies as Jun somehow managed to put the cookies inside the house without breaking. 

He then put it away to the living room, forcing everybody but Nino out of the kitchen to prepare dinner. And when in the night he saw one very hairy snowman on the outside of the house he decided not to mention it.


	4. Ohmiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya  
>  Prompt: No. 31: Cutting snowflakes out of paper and taping them to windows.

Ohno stared holes in Nino’s back of his head, but Nino was still ignoring him and entirely concentrated on the video game he was playing. Ohno blinked at the new question that popped up and that had Nino hunch over the sketchbook he had put in front of him as he tried to find the right answer, making small sounds whenever he got stuck and cheered when he got the correct answer. 

It was cute, but Ohno was bored, and he wanted the attention of his lover right now, and he knew that he wouldn’t get it for as long as this new game occupied Nino. 

He sighed softly and laid down on the sofa, his arm over his head as he stretched out his back, groaning when his bones clicked into place. 

“Don’t be so noisy,” Nino scolded with a glance back to the older with a glare. “You are cutting through my concentration.”

“I’m bored,” Ohno whined. “Pay attention to me.”

“No! I have waited for this game for months now, and I made sure to have today free to be able to play the whole day. I don’t believe that it’s my fault that your schedule had changed. So stop moping. Just draw or something.”

Ohno pouted, but he knew that Nino was right. He had scheduled his gaming session on a day Ohno was supposed to be out all the time, and it would be unfair to hold him back because the next time for Nino to play would be in almost a month. 

That didn’t mean he liked it though. He sighed and then rolled from the sofa, groaning slightly as he landed on the hard floor. Nino patted his hip softly as he landed close to him and Ohno nosed his cheek as he got up and left Nino to scribbling down notes again as he entered the next dungeon. 

Ohno prepared some food Nino could eat with one hand whenever he wanted and a new cup of cold tea, before sitting on the sofa again. He could at least watch Nino, he supposed, but then got distracted by a message from Aiba in their group chat. 

He grinned when he saw the snowflakes cut from paper and stood up to run into his room to get some paper. He could do that!

Ohno hummed very lowly to himself as he cut one snowflake after the other out of the colourful papers he had brought. He was careful not to be too loud to distract Nino, but he couldn’t help himself. 

As he had a good pile from snowflakes, he got to his feet again and started to tape the snowflakes on the windows and walls, looking around when he was gone. Nino was still immersed in his game, and Ohno was fro once relieved that Nino didn’t realise what he was up to so that he vanished back into their bedroom to look for their Christmas lights. He grinned happily when he found them and cried out in joy when he found them. 

Ohno fell silent when Nino swore softly, but it seemed that he went back to his game, so Ohno walked out to decorate their windows a bit more and turn the lights on. He smiled as the lights illuminated the snowflakes prettily and looked over to Nino, who was moving slightly on his big gaming cushion. 

A fond smile appeared on Ohno’s face as he realised that it was a first sign that Nino was getting antsy and would stop his gaming marathon soon for today. Ohno vanished into the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate with cream and a plate with cookies since somehow it felt as if they were the right snacks for today.

He put everything on the table and made sure that the last snowflakes were still intact as he slowly, and carefully glued them together to create a makeshift crown. He smirked as he moved forwards and carefully let it drop on Nino’s head.

Nino moved his head slightly, frowning when he realised that he couldn’t dislodge whatever Ohno put on his head and pursed his lips as he stopped the game for today.

He looked up with a curious expression and tried to see what Ohno had done. 

“What did you do?”

“You are my snow prince,” Ohno said with a grin and Nino wrinkled his nose.

“What?”

Ohno giggled and tapped the crown with his fingertip, actually happy that Nino didn’t just take it off and took a picture before sending creating a message and sending it in their group chat. 

_Look the cutest snow prince in existence!_

Nino frowned as he took his phone and clicked his tongue in mock annoyance at the picture. “A snow prince because I have such a silly thing? Where’s the snow?”

Ohno chuckled and dragged Nino up beside him on the sofa and top of his lap, kissing his lips and rubbing his nose against Nino’s for a moment. “Look around,” he whispered and smiled when Nino did as he was told. 

His mouth fell open as he saw the paper snowflakes everywhere, wondering how much he had missed when Ohno giggled against his neck. 

“Pretty, right?”

“Silly,” Nino said with a snort, chuckling when Ohno pouted and kissed him. “Aaah I need a break now. The game is fun.”

“I made hot chocolate and cookies,” Ohno said proudly as he drew him closer. 

“Nice,” Nino hummed as he managed to pick up the tray and put it down closer again. He made to pick up the crown, but Ohno’s hands stopped him. 

“Leave it. It suits you.”

Nino sighed but let him be. It was not worth a fight, he thought, and the look of complete happiness on Ohno’s face was worth it somehow.


	5. Matsumiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matsumiya  
>  Prompt: No. 30: Bundling up in a stack of quilts to read a book.

Nino was shivering as he stepped into their shared apartment. It was so cold outside, and he had gotten into a small shower of ice-cold rain. Granted he hadn’t to go far from his manager’s car to their apartment complex, but it had been far enough for him to feel uncomfortably cold and for the cold to crawl seemingly under his skin until it settled deep in his bones. It was the kind of coldness that was the worst. 

“I’m home,” he called out as he slipped out of his coat and shoes. 

“Welcome back,” Jun’s voice greeted him, and it felt almost like a blanket settling over his back. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Nino mumbled and stepped inside their living room. He smiled as he saw Jun, half-lying, half-sitting on the sofa. He stepped over to him and kissed his lips. “But it looks like yours was a lot better.”

“You’re freezing,” Jun said with a worried look on his face. “Did you walk here?”

“No, I went by car,” he said with a roll of his eyes. He giggled when Jun frowned and dragged him down on top of the other. He hugged him around the waist and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“So why are you cold?”

“It’s raining. Ice-rain actually and it was freezing on the way from the car here,” Nino pouted as he nosed Jun’s cheek. He sighed happily at the wonderful scent of Jun. “But you are warm,” he mumbled. “What have you been doing?”

“You are just easily cold.”

“Am not.”

“Have you eaten?” Jun asked instead of replying to his childish remarks. Nino hummed as he moved closer to him and nuzzled his neck. “Nino.”

“Yes, I had a bento in the car,” Nino snorted. “You’re a worrywart.”

“No wonder with you four around,” Jun snorted, and Nino peeked up from his hiding spot.

“Not that you are any better, Mr staying up until four pm because that one light looks wrong.”

Jun had the grace to blush at his words and then pulled him a bit tighter. “I was reading.”

“Oh I might have squished your book then,” Nino said, feeling a bit bad for that, but Jun shook his head and pointed at the coffee table. 

“I put it away when I heard the door. It’s a collection of old European fairy tales.”

“Sounds fun,” Nino agreed and moved a bit deeper to nuzzle more at the soft skin, feeling Jun’s pulse under his lips. 

Jun chuckled and caressed his back with his fingertips in long strokes. He sneaked under the shirt Nino wore and shuddered as his fingers were met with still too cold skin to be comfortable. “You are still freezing,” Jun said with a click of his tongue. 

“Mhm… It seeped into my bones,” Nino said almost sleepily. “But you are warm. It’s good.”

Jun chuckled as he put his arms around his hips once again to move them together a bit more upwards and on top of him. Nino whined as he had to move and there was suddenly space in between them, but soon enough Jun had his arm around his waist again, patting his butt a few times, grinning when Nino giggled against his neck. He pulled the quilts that were on the back of the sofa over then before groaning as he stretched to get a second one from the chair beside them to put on top of Nino again. 

Nino purred almost under his ministrations and got comfortable on top of him. 

Jun smiled and kissed his forehead, rubbing and slightly massaging his neck with his other hand. “My sweet little kitten,” he whispered, and Nino purred a bit louder before he mewed somewhat, enjoying the rumble of Jun’s chest as he chuckled at his antics. 

“Shall I read you a story, little kitten?”

“Sounds good, but I might fall asleep on top of you, it’s comfy.”

“Lucky for me then that my little kitten isn’t too heavy for me to bring with me to bed.”

“No, I’m the lucky one,” Nino disagreed as he put his head on Jun’s chest to hear the steady heartbeats as Jun brought the book back and got comfortable to be able to read from it while keeping an arm around Nino. 

Nino sighed happily as he looked up for a second, licking and nuzzling Jun’s chin as Jun cleared his throat and then grinned at the amused look from Jun, who patted his hair in answer and then finally started to read him the story of the little mermaid.


	6. Ohmiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya, settled in the “My Demon Prince” AU  
> Prompt: BUT I WANT SOMETHING WITH THE DEMON ANGEL FAMILY  
> omg I want to see their Christmas in the Ohno family house  
> And everybody coming to their home and just hang around and exchange presents  
> No. 59: Exchanging gifts. (very loosely sorry)

“I can’t anymore,” Kazu whined as he fell to the sofa. He was exhausted. He didn’t know why, but this time the pregnancy had been more exhausting for him then when he had the triplets. 

His adorable little daughter Yume had been born just two months ago, and Kazu had hoped that he would get his energy back fast, but the opposite seemed to be true. He didn’t get a lot of sleep because Yume was up most of the night, crying until he held her and fed her, not even Ohno seemed to be enough for the little girl. Of course, that had meant that he had moved with her into another room to make sure that the other three children and Satoshi got all the sleep they needed for their days. 

During the days there was not much time for him to sleep either, he had to make sure the house looked good and in the early afternoon - sometimes earlier - the older siblings wanted attention, and of course, dinner and lunch also had to be prepared by him. It was okay, he told himself. Just a few months more and Yume would probably sleep better, and he could rest with her during the nights. At least he didn’t have to train to fight against his father this time. 

Satoshi looked up from where he was helping Kouhei with his homework when he heard Nino’s words. “What is wrong?” he asked and lifted his hand to massage Nino’s neck. 

“I’m tired,” he said with a sigh and turned his head to look at his husband and smiled down at Kouhei when the boy looked close to cry because he was worried about his father. “It’s okay, Kou. It’s normal after pregnancy, and I can’t sleep as much as I would like with Yume being up all night.”

“How was it when we were babies?”

“Similar but you lot had each other and would also listen to your dad,” he teased and ruffled his hair. 

“You should go to bed, kitten,” Satoshi said and kissed him on the lips. “Yume is sleeping. So you can rest.”

“I should make dinner. And the dough for the cookies is almost ready. I should prepare the mat to roll them out and bake them. I promised Aki and Miharu that they could decorate the cookies when they are home.”

“I can do that together with Kou-chan,” Ohno said with a smile. “You should rest.”

“We have to decorate also. The guys are coming in two days,” Nino mumbled, but he was too tired and exhausted to get up and do so. “And I need to make sure the apartment is clean.”

“Shh…” Ohno played with the fine hairs at the back of his neck and kissed his lips. 

“Kouhei, how about you bring those in your room? You don’t have to finish the homework just yet, right?”

“Uhn,” Kouhei said. “It’s just because dad told us to finish as soon as possible.”

“As long as you finish them before school starts, it’s okay.”

Kouhei frowned but then nodded as he collected his things to bring them to his room. Kazu frowned as he suddenly faced to face with his worried lover. 

“What?” he asked with a pout. 

“You my stubborn kitten will go rest as much as you can. I will prepare the cookies with the children, and we can clean up together as well,” Satoshi murmured and kissed his thin lips. “And I can feed Yume, yes, she is calmer when she is with you, but I’m also her father.”

“I know. I don’t want to take her away from you.”

“Stupid I never would think that,” Satoshi scolded softly and kissed his forehead. “Can you do that for me? Rest a little bit? I worry about you.”

Kazu watched him for a while longer, but then he nodded in agreement. He could do that, he supposed. 

“I want this Christmas to be perfect. It’s Yume’s first one, after all.”

“And we will make it perfect. But it won’t be if you burn out, little kitten.”

“I know,” Kazu said finally with a sigh. Ohno smiled and kissed him. “Can I stay here, though?”

“If you promise me to sleep.”

“Yes,” Kazu mumbled, and Satoshi kissed him again, before getting to his feet and putting a blanket over Nino who closed his eyes and Satoshi caressed his hair until he fell to sleep. 

Kouhei peeked up from the doorway, and Satoshi grinned. “Do you want to bake cookies Kou-chan?”

“Uhn,” he declared with a grin. Satoshi chuckled and ruffled his hair before they went to the kitchen to prepare the cookies and dinner as they were at it. When the older children appeared Satoshi made them also help an explained to them that they needed to take care of their father for a while since it was always a lot of work to take care of babies to which they readily agreed. 

After all, they wanted their dad to be healthy. 

—

Kazu woke up and smiled when he held Yume in his arms. He caressed her small head and kissed the top of her head as she giggled happily. 

“Hello, sweetie,” he whispered and carefully sat up to look around. He was surprised to see that Christmas lights were already up as well as a small Christmas tree in one corner. 

“Aiba brought it,” Ohno said as he saw the confusion in Kazu’s face. “Yume wanted to snuggle with you, and the other three wanted to decorate, so I let them.”

“And the cookies?”

“Are cooling. We will decorate them tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Kazu agreed and held Yume against his chest when she whined softly. Satoshi smiled and handed him a bottle to feed her. 

“Dinner is almost ready. I put vegetables and chicken in the oven to roast them. It was easy, and the oven was already warm from the baking.”

Nino nodded and yawned. “I promised Teriyaki chicken with fried vegetables, though.”

“The children were alright with that as well. Kazu you don’t have to be perfect, you know that right?”

“I do,” Kazu sighed. “But I don’t want them to have to hold back because I’m tired because of Yume.”

“I know that’s why you do even more than when we had the triplets.”

Kazu blushed slightly and hid his face against Ohno’s shoulder when Ohno sat beside him. “And I called the rest. Jun will prepare the Christmas dinner, Aiba has the presents for the children and will make sure they are all perfectly wrapped for them.”

“But…”

“No buts, love. Little kitten, please? I want you to enjoy the time as well, and it hurts to see you so exhausted. Miharu, Aki and Kouhei worry about you as well,” he said. “We want to see you smile and get rid of those dark circles under your eyes.”

Kazu nibbled on his lips a few times but then he nodded with a sigh. “Okay.”

—

Two nights later, Kazu watched Yume sleeping peacefully in her crib the new doll she had gotten tightly in her crib. He smiled as he snuggled closer against his husband, watching the children play with the presents they had brought, and to the adults around them listening to them talk about work and the gifts they had gotten. 

“The food was good,” Kazu hummed and smiled at Jun. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Jun grinned. “I like cooking for you lot.”

“Thank you. The presents were beautifully wrapped, Masaki.”

Aiba blushed slightly at his words and then chuckled. “It’s nice to see them happy, right?”

“Right,” the other men agreed, and Kazu grinned as he kicked his brother. 

“You, on the other hand, were awful cleaning.”

“You brat! I have servants for that.”

“You’re just lazy. Besides, why do you celebrate Christmas?”

“Because my cute little nephew invited me,” Ren grinned sticking out his tongue as he got up to sit down beside Akito and played with the remote cars he had gotten as a present. Sho was munching on all the cookies delighted as to how delicious they were, and Nino shook his head in amusement when he moved around to kiss Ohno on the lips. 

After all, Satoshi always gave the best presents with Yume a few weeks ago and even now he had gifted him with a self-made bracelet that had their children’s name and faces as stones together with a fitting necklace that had their names inside instead. 

A/N: Sorry if this sucked, Mala <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sakuraiba (very faint), set in the “It takes a family to raise a child they say” AU  
>  Prompt: No. 40: “Why is there a reindeer on my front lawn?”
> 
> A/N: It’s really short sorry

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jun mumbled as he stopped dead in front of his house. He had the keys already in his hands, planning to just get in for a second to change out of his work clothes, drink a coffee and then go to fetch Rin from kindergarten and Akemi from school together with Aki so that they could go for a walk all together in the park. He had been looking forward to spending the afternoon with his children and Aki alone. 

But now he was face to face with a reindeer. A real freaking reindeer that was eating the grass in his front lawn. A glare appeared on his face as he slapped his phone against his ear. 

Voice mail. Of course, Aiba knew better than to answer his call, Jun thought with a click of his tongue as he carefully inched closer to the door trying to keep away as far as possible from the reindeer. He had a lousy track record with animals after all, and he didn’t want to get hit by those hooves or pierced by those antlers, he thought with a shudder. For a second he thought it would be safer just to leave and wait in the car, but his children would never forgive him if something happened to Aki, so he tried to be brave and rescue their little dog. 

_You’re dead, Masaki._ Jun frowned down at the message as he tried to distract himself and sighed in relief when he closed the door. He looked for Sho’s details and called the other man, an almost evil grin on his face when the call connected.

“Hello, Sho, care to tell me is Masaki close?”

“What did he do?”

“…” Jun didn’t answer that and stared out of the window at the big animal. “Just give him to me.”

“You won’t kill him.”

“I won’t. The fans would go crazy.”

Sho huffed, thinking that he probably was lucky that Aiba was an essential part of their five-member group and handed the phone over to Masaki without another word.

“Who is it Sho-chan?”

“Aiba Masaki, if you don’t get that freaking reindeer off my front lawn in ten minutes you are dead,” Jun seethed, enjoying the shriek of utter fear from the other. Huh. So it was actually Aiba who was at fault here. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about MatsuJun.”

“The clock is ticking.”

There was another shriek, and the call got disconnected, which made Jun smirk. He prepared his coffee and settled on the sofa with Aki in his lap as he stared out of the window as it was almost hilarious as Aiba with a couple of other people tried to coerce the reindeer away back into its card. And even with all the explanations later on Jun never would understand nor really care why Aiba thought it would be a great idea and wonderful surprise for his children to be able to pat Santa’s real reindeer when they came home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None, set in “Nagase’s family” AU  
> Prompt: No. 41: “Kids, it’s time you knew something.” “You can’t tell them Santa’s not real!” “I wasn’t going to…but you just did.”

The children sat on the floor and were writing their letters to Santa in earnest. Or Kazu did as he was very concentrated to write down the letters that he had just learnt over the curse of this cursed year. He was not as far as Nagase would have wished for the little boy, but he was getting there with all the help he got. One had just to be patient, and Nagase would have all the patience in the world for his little son. 

Sometimes probably more than Kazu had for himself, but he was getting there, Nagase thought with a sigh. 

“Do you write horsey with an “I”?” Kazu asked and Nagase blinked in confusion. 

“Horse is written with an “E”.”

“I want to ask Santa for a horsey. To play with not a real big one,” Kazu said with a frown and Nagase furrowed his brows. 

“Then “ey”. But horse is fine, Kazu,” he explained, and Kazu pouted but nodded as he turned back to the letter he was writing, much to Nagase’s amusement. 

“Tomo?”

“Mhm?” 

“Do you think Santa will come, though?”

“Why not?”

“He is old, and people are getting ill, and I don’t want Santa to become ill. Maybe I should not wish for anything this year. Then he won’t come,” Kazu said in a small voice. 

“Of course he will,” Satoshi said fiercely from beside him. “He will wear a mask and be all alone! And we are hiding, ne? And you can make sure everything is cleaned for him. He’ll be fine!”

Samantha chuckled before going a bit greenish in her face and jumping to her feet to vanish in the bathroom. Nagase sighed when Kazu’s eyes widened, and he let his pen fall. 

“Tomo, is Sami unwell? Is she ill?” he asked worriedly and nibbled on her lower lip. “I don’t want her to get ill, and die,” he added, tugging at his shirt. 

Nagase frowned as he looked at the fearful boy on his lap and Satoshi who was frowning worriedly at the direction Samantha vanished to as well. He cleared his throat and said: “Kids, it’s time you knew something.” 

Samantha, who just came back gasped slightly. “You can’t tell them Santa’s not real!” she exclaimed and he looked up a bit unimpressed.

“I wasn’t going to… But you just did.”

Samantha paled slightly at the amusement in Nagase’s voice and looked at the confusion and furrowed brows of the children, as she groaned and sat down again. “Sorry.”

Nagase shrugged as he hugged Kazu who looked a bit betrayed. 

“Santa’s not real?” he asked with a wobbling tilt to his voice. 

“Of course he is,” Nagase said with a sigh and bopped his nose. “He brings you present right?”

“Right?” Kazu said not entirely convinced, and Satoshi tugged helpfully at Kazu’s arm to whisper in his ear. 

“The adults can’t see him anymore, so they stop believing, but we know he is real. He is real only for kids, after all.”

Kazu looked a bit insecure but then nodded. That made sense to him! There were a lot of things only for children and others only for adults, so Santa was only for children which was logical for him. 

“I understand!” he grinned and climbed off Nagase’s lap on Satoshi’s who hugged him and grinned. 

“But what did you want to tell us?” Satoshi asked, holding Kazu since he was so warm on top of him, which was nicer than any blanket.

Nagase blushed slightly and looked at Samantha a bit questioningly who shrugged and then smiled. 

“You know that Sam and I are in love.”

“Uhn, that’s why you married this summer,” Satoshi said which brought a giggle from Kazu. 

“Sami was so pretty, like a princess in the dress. I liked the dress so much.”

“I’m glad Kazu,” Samantha said, smiling down at the happy boy who played with the necklace he had gotten from her during the wedding. They had wanted to gift both boys something to show them that Samantha had not only taken Nagase but the boys as well. Rings had been not right, and a bracelet was unpractical for the boys, so a necklace had seemed perfect. And both never took them off if possible now. 

“But back to what I need to tell you. No, Kazu, Sam is not ill, please don’t fear little one. But,” Nagase breathed deeply. This was hard. They had wanted to talk to the boys before even trying to get pregnant, but it was what it was now. “Samantha is pregnant,” he said in the end, stopping to try to sugar coat his words. The impact was the same, after all. “So in a few months, our little family will have one member more.”

Kazu looked from one to the other and then back at Samantha. “Will you still love me and Satoshi?” he asked in a tiny voice that was not more than a whisper and Nagase just wanted to take him in his arms and squeeze those sad thoughts out of them. 

But Kazu was still holding tightly to Satoshi who now looked curiously at Samantha as well. 

Samantha smiled as she cupped Kazu’s face. “Of course, Kazu. I will always love you and Satoshi. You are my sons,” she reminded him and tipped the pendant of his necklace. “This shows it ne? We are a family. You and Satoshi will be very important to me and also to Tomoya. Don’t ever think anything else, okay?”

Kazu looked back at Nagase, and the man smiled as he nodded and held out his arms to collect both of his sons in his arms to hug them tightly. 

“Even if we are not your real children?” Satoshi asked in a whisper, and Nagase clicked his tongue as he hugged him more tightly. 

“You are my real children. You’re as real as it gets, Satoshi, Kazunari. We promised to be a family forever. Another child won’t change that. I promise.”

“Okay,” Satoshi whispered, and Kazu burrowed his head in his chest as he nodded and kept silent for a moment longer. 

Nagase rubbed his back until the boy looked up. “Then I need to add things to my list for Santa. The baby needs presents!” he decided then, and Nagase chuckled as he kissed his head. 

“The baby won’t be born then. Not yet.”

“Still,” Kazu decided and wriggled around until Nagase let him go to finish his letter, asking Satoshi for help who giggled and did as he was told. Nagase rolled his eyes and looked over at Samantha. She was observing the children with a happy smile and tears in her eyes, very glad that they had accepted it all so fast, even if both adults were sure that this was probably not the end of the conversation they were happy enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya  
>  Prompt: No. 54 Visiting Santa at the Mall

Nino smiled down at his nephew, who was holding his hand and yanked at his hand as he rocked himself forwards and backwards in excitement at the colourful blinking lights in front of the big department store. Nino had agreed to take Shota today here as the boy loved watching the decorations and the giant Christmas tree inside. He would stand in front of it, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet as he held to Nino's coat sleeve as to not get lost. 

"Look there is Santa," Nino said when they were inside, and Shota could see the little display of a house with a red light coming from inside to mimic a fireplace inside. There was a sleigh in front of it, fake snow and a fake reindeer in front. 

"Santa?" Shota asked curiously, standing on his tiptoes as to get a peek of the man and Nino chuckled. 

"Yes, do you want to go there and tell him your wishes?"

Shota glanced at the man as he moved his hands and fingers nervously tippling from one foot to the other and Nino could see that his nephew wanted to do so. He loved Santa in movies and books, after all. But Shota was also nervous about strangers, and there was a long line in front of them, which Nino knew Shota wouldn't easily be able to endure, even with the Christmas tree in front of them to distract him. 

"Kazu go there too?"

"I? I shall go to Santa and tell him my wishes?"

Shota looked at him for a moment with big eyes, before looking down at the floor again, nibbling on his lips as he nodded shyly. Nino felt a blush creep upon his cheeks, but then he nodded. 

"Okay, we go both to Santa," Nino said in the end, he shouldn't have asked probably. Nino checked Shota's pocket, glad that his sister had packed his card inside. "Come on, Shota, we can wait in that line," he said as he led him to a shorter line. He tried hard not to shift uncomfortably, but Shota had development difficulties, and this was meant to be a good experience for children.

Nino blinked as he saw Jun dressed as a Santa's helper and then chuckled as he remembered that Satoshi had agreed to play the Santa as a part-time job for now. It made good money Ohno had said, and he always managed to calm even the fuzziest kid or baby to smile at him. He relaxed immensely because he knew if it were Ohno's shift, Shota would be fine, and it was not as embarrassing anymore to go to him. 

Jun frowned at Nino, not needing to see the ID for Shota as the other already knew his nephew. "I need to go to Santa first, Shota is shy," Nino mumbled, forcing himself not to blush, but to smile down at Shota who was again rocking on his feet excitedly if nervously because he chanced looks at the adults now and then. 

"Santa is for children," Jun mumbled, and Nino shrugged. 

"It's for everybody who believes in Santa."

"Santa brings everybody presents," Shota said suddenly a bit too loudly to be seen as polite, and he could see Jun give in before he even put up a fight. Nino grinned and squatted down to be on the same height as Shota's eyes. 

Shota looked at him for a moment, and Nino knew it was all he would get. "I will go to Santa first and tell him my wishes, ne? Santa's helper will take a picture, and then you can go to Santa and say your wishes, and we take a picture for your mother. Afterwards, you get a cookie from Santa's helper and the pictures, and we will go to watch the Christmas tree."

"Yes," Shota agreed, and Nino stood as they were allowed forwards. He chuckled as Shota stood enthralled in front of the sleigh as they got closer and Nino could feel a little push. "Kazu first!"

"Yes," Nino agreed and climbed on the sleigh, chuckling when he recognised Ohno's surprised face even under the fake white beard, thick eyebrows and costume. 

The realisation came over him as he saw Shota peeking inside and drew Nino on his lap, who giggled. 

"Have you been a good boy, Kazunari?"

"I think so," Nino said with a chuckle, his eyes dancing as he could here Ohno snort slightly, and Jun roll his eyes while Shota gasped since Santa knew his uncle's name! 

"Is there something Santa can bring you for Christmas?"

Nino's was grinning as he moved closer to whisper in Ohno's ear his not so innocent wishes from Santa. Ohno even blushed just slightly at the images Nino painted and then laughed. 

"I think you belong on the naughty list, Kazu," he said with a snort, but also in a whisper. "But your wish might come true earlier." They heard the click of the picture at those words and Nino knew Jun would kill them if he knew what they were talking about right now. 

Nino laughed out loud as he tipped Ohno's fingers to make him let go, having to hold back as not to kiss Ohno, but the beard was helping a lot. He jumped off the sleigh, and Ohno looked down to the boy. 

"Do you want to come to me, Shota? Do you have anything to ask Santa?"

"He's not scary Shota," Nino promised, and Shota huffed as he nodded and climbed up the sleigh with Nino's help. 

"Not scary," Shota said to Ohno, staring at him and Ohno laughed as he nodded. 

He prodded softly at Shota to tell him his wishes for Christmas and Nino made a mental note to buy one of those things. 

"Santa will do his best to bring them to you," Satoshi promised, and Shota looked at Nino almost leaving as he remembered the picture.

"Take picture, then cookie," he said.

Nino grimaced since he knew that Jun had already taken the picture while Shota talked with Satoshi, but the boy hadn't realised. He opened his mouth to argue, but Jun suddenly appeared with the camera in hand and lifted it. 

"Say cheese," Jun said, and Satoshi put an arm around Shota's body as the boy held to his coat and smiled for the picture. Nino thanked both men as he helped Shota down and they went to take their cookies and photographs before Nino took him to look at the tree for a while longer until they went home. 

_Stay away from the mall. Satoshi was like a love-sick puppy for the rest of the day! Not a good look on Santa, you stupid!_

Nino snorted as he read the message, snuggling up closer to Ohno who was snoring slightly against his naked shoulder. It was not as if he had done it on purpose he thought with a chuckle. When he had come home in the evening after dinner at his sister's house, Ohno had already awaited him and dragged him to the bedroom even before Nino had slipped out of his coat. Ohno had fallen asleep shortly after, while Nino decided to check his phone for any messages. 

Nino put the phone away, deciding not to grant him with an answer as he buried his face in Ohno's hair. Jun could be happy that he was with Shota after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya, set in the “When I saw you I knew you were mine” Universe  
> Prompt: No. 78: “I can’t do another family Christmas alone…can you…will you come with me?”

Nino almost jumped over his sofa to get to the phone in time when he heard it rang he grinned happily when he saw Ohno’s name light up and sat on the floor close to the power outlet he used to load the battery. 

He calmed himself down again and then answered the call with a bright smile on his face. If he smiled, his voice sounded happier, and he didn’t want Ohno to realise how much he actually missed him. 

“Hello, Satoshi, is now a good time?”

“Kazu,” Ohno said his voice like molten chocolate against Nino’s ear, and he closed his eyes. There was the annoying twitch in his body that longed to be close to Ohno’s body to be held and hold the other at the same time. 

Soul bonds were harsh sometimes. Nino and Ohno were secure about each other that they could be apart for quite a while, but Nino didn’t like it because he felt hollow whenever that happened. But he couldn’t and didn’t want to travel with Ohno all the time when he had concert tours. 

“I have an hour of free time until I need to do rehearsals,” Ohno finally said. “I wanted to hear your voice. I miss you.”

Nino lost his smile for a second at the tone of his voice and closed his eyes. “I miss you too,” he said in the end and sighed. “But it’s only another month, right?”

“Right,” Ohno said, and Nino could hear the pout in Ohno’s voice. 

“Tell me about the city you are in. What is special about it? Where are you to begin with? I forgot,” Nino blatantly lie because he would never forget the schedule of his lover. He had hidden journals where he wrote down where Ohno was at what time, and he searched for all the cities he had never heard from on the internet and would print out pictures of the venues Ohno performed at and note down anything that Ohno told him caught his eyes. 

Nino felt closer to Ohno that way because he knew if compared to Ohno, he was a very dull person. He was just lucky that Ohno liked him, and Nino sometimes wasn’t sure if it was down to their shared bond. 

He shook his head at the thought and nibbled on his lower lip as he listened to Ohno’s tale. The hollow feeling got worse, the more Ohno said, and the need to have him close and feel those warm arms around him. It was hard, and he knew it would get only harder in the next few days with Christmas around. Family dinners at his family and with their friends and the people Ohno called family because they wanted to make sure he wasn’t lonely during this time, always were the hardest.

They wanted his best, but he hated those looks they shared when they thought he wasn’t looking. On times like this Nino hated Ohno’s job, since there were way too many Christmas concerts he did. 

“Kazu, Kazu, I need to go. I love you. I try to call tomorrow, okay?”

“Uhn,” Nino whispered.

Ohno stopped, and Nino swore inwardly, his voice was shaking, hell his body was shaking right now. Why was his partner so far away all the time? Why didn’t he have a job where he stayed at home? Hell, why didn’t Nino have a position where he could travel everywhere or why did he insist on keeping his career and being able to support himself. He didn’t want to have to depend on another person.

“Kazu is everything alright? Did you get ill?”

“I can’t do another family Christmas alone…can you…will you come with me?” he whispered. “I can’t deal with another year of sorry looks and poor jokes for me to have a soul mate that is never here. I need you close, Satoshi. I can’t… I can’t deal with it. it hurts.”

Nino knew he was breaking down right now and he didn’t want to let Ohno hear him. It was not as if Ohno could help it right now. He couldn’t just pack up and leave. There were concerts and rehearsals and other things. 

Ohno inhaled sharply at the pain in his lover’s voice, and Nino pressed his hands against his face, taking a shuddering breath. 

“No… No, forget it, I’m sorry. I’m fine,” he promised. “I can deal. Sorry for my impossible request.”

“Soon, Kazu. I promise I will come home soon,” Ohno whispered. “Please don’t cry. I promise I won’t make any more contracts for this time in the year again.”

“No, your fans expect Christmas concerts,” Nino whispered. He wiped his tears and sighed. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just stupid right now. Don’t worry.”

“Kazu I have to go now… But I will call as soon as I’m on a break, okay? We can video chat then.”

“No! You need rest, Satoshi. Please. I’m sorry I said anything.”

Ohno sighed, and Nino could feel the sorrow inside himself, that was now shared with Ohno, and he felt terrible. He hadn’t wanted to make him sad.

“Okay… Okay, I rest. But I call tomorrow or after the concert if you are still awake. I love you, Kazu.”

“I love you always,” Nino whispered and closed his eyes when the call disconnected. He buried his head in his knees and cried. He was awful to make his lover sad. 

Nino hissed when he suddenly felt arms around himself, the missing warmth on his back and he looked up harshly. “Wha?” he started, but then the tears came with renewed vigour as he buried his head against his chest. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Ohno said, his voice tight with emotions. “I already knew of your wish to have me here during Christmas. We met during this time, after all. I wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry to have hurt you so much because I lied.”

Nino shook his head as he pressed even closer. He didn’t know how Ohno knew, but he was thankful and happy for it. 

“Your thoughts are deafening when you want to hide things,” Ohno said, his face buried in his hair. “I’m here now. Please stop crying?”

“I’m just so happy!”

“Silly Kazu,” Ohno whispered as he lifted his head with fingers on his chin and Nino blushed as he was forced to meet his eyes. Ohno chuckled and closed his lips over Nino’s lips for a loving kiss that had Nino melting against him and calming down slowly but surely, feeling warm and happy to have Ohno here to chase away his loneliness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya, set in the “Seconds to Break” Universe  
> Prompt: No. 71: “I can’t reach the top. Can you help me with the star?”

Nino was humming a Christmas song under his breath as he watched Tomoya toddle around their living room. Ohno had gone almost maniac on the decorations for this year’s Christmas. But Nino could understand it in a way. 

The first year they got back together it had been too busy for Nino and Ohno actually to plan anything special for Christmas and Tomoya had only been two years old, so it was not very important. Tomoya had gotten a few presents, and they had cake with a small Christmas tree, but that was it. 

This year Ohno had wanted to make it all up for the missed big celebrations, and Nino found it cute, even if he didn’t fully get what this all was about. 

So Ohno had ordered a Christmas tree for their apartment and set it up close to the doors to the balcony so that it was not in the middle of the room, since that would be annoying when they had visitors over. Nino knew their friends and families would want to come over Christmas, and he knew he would be annoyed by all the mess and all the stuff Tomoya would get from everybody. Things he would be overwhelmed with on the first evening and then probably forget about a week in. 

For now, though Tomoya was watching his father with big eyes as Ohno put the sparkling baubles on the tree as well as the tinsel. Nino had only helped with the lights earlier, but Ohno could get very annoying if the decorations were not as perfectly lined up as he had imagined. 

Nino watched Tomoya babble along for a while, to which Ohno hummed or even showed him something closer if Tomoya demanded, but the boy was content to sit at the floor now and play with a wooden horse Nino had bought him for his last birthday. 

Tomoya looked back at Nino from time to time, demanding him to sing louder from where he was folding laundry, and Nino always did as he was told, even if his singing got lower shortly after again, as he concentrated on his tasks. Who knew folding clothes while observing his lover and his adopted son was that distracting?

Ohno stood on his tiptoes and stretched, a sliver of very pretty delightful skin showing up when the shirt moved up, and in the end, Ohno grunted as he got back on is heels. 

“What’s up?” Nino asked, forcing his mind coming out of the gutter it was wandering into. There was a toddler in the same room after all, even if it had been a while since they had any fun in bed.

Nino grimaced when Ohno smirked when he looked him over and wriggled a bit uncomfortably on the floor as he glared at him. 

“I can’t reach the top. Can you help me with the star?” Ohno asked then though, and Nino blinked, as he looked over the decorated tree. It was stunning with twinkling lights, and Ohno had made sure to put the breakable things higher up as well as the smaller decorations so that Tomoya wouldn’t be able to yank them down and choke on them. 

To make sure neither the boy nor their dog would be able to get anything around their necks, the lower part was not decorated with any lights or tinsel, and Nino was glad for that. 

“Sure,” Nino said, shrugging as he put the clothes down and walked over to the two of them. He chuckled as he ruffled Tomoya’s hair when the boy also stood and walked over to his father. 

“Tomo up,” the boy demanded and held out his arms with a frown on his face. He looked so much like his father whenever Ohno was grumpy that Nino couldn’t help the laughter spilling out. 

“Tomoya is too small to reach the top,” Ohno said. 

“Papa, Tomo up!”

Nino grinned as he picked Tomoya up when the boy stomped his feet and threw him over his shoulder, tickling his back, when Tomoya shrieked in laughter and wriggled around on top of him. 

“Tomoya can help,” Nino agreed then and smiled at Ohno as he put the boy better in his arms. “Because see, even if I hold him up as high as I trust myself and him we can’t reach the top, and there is no way you can hold me this way over your head,” Nino snorted, and Ohno pouted, but nodded in agreement, as he realised the flaw in his plan. 

The tree was big, and Ohno hadn’t realised that it would create a problem for them to decorate it. 

“Hold to it well,” Nino advised Tomoya who nodded and held to the star that Ohno gave him. Nino put him on his shoulders and allowed Ohno to grab him around his hips and lift them both a little. Nino kept one arm around Tomoya’s hips with a small grimace, but it was safer than to have Tomoya hanging on him freely. 

Tomoya wriggled his feet while he giggled at their antics and Nino grunted because that way Tomoya kicked his chest, which was not too comfortable. 

“Tomoya you need to put the star on the top,” he explained as he carefully moved the top of the tree closer to them, feeling Ohno’s arms around him shake slightly. Why did this always look so adorable and romantic in shows? Nino asked himself sullenly as his fingers wandered further up to the tip of the tree to guide Tomoya the best he could carefully. He breathed in relief as Tomoya cried out in joy as he managed to put it on correctly. 

Nino let the tree slowly straighten again and then put both of his arms around Tomoya’s legs as he felt Ohno put them down also. Ohno smiled, keeping his arms around Nino’s waist for a moment to kiss his lips. 

“Perfect,” he mumbled, and Nino chuckled as he pulled Tomoya over to hug him close to his body, chuckling when Tomoya put a very wet kiss on his cheek and put his arms around his neck. 

“My Kazu, no kissy papa,” he said with a frown and stuck out his tongue as Ohno cried out in mock-outrage. Nino leant against his lover, holding their son close as he looked at the tree. 

It was beautiful, and he was so happy that Ohno had fought for them and for this perfect, imperfect little family he had gotten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None, Maiga-AU (somehow)  
> Prompt: No. 17: Following animal tracks in the snow.

“Masa-nii it’s cold,” Kazunari whined as he stumbled for the umpteenth time in the high snow and fell. His winter coat was soaked, he had lost one glove and slowly but surely even the study boots were wet. 

“I wanna go home! I’m hungry and thirsty. This is no fun anymore,” Jun added, holding tightly to the hand of his twin brother. He didn’t look much better with snow stuck on his cheek and woollen hat, and even his scarf was coated in ice. At least he still had both gloves, even if Masaki was not sure if they helped since they also looked wet. 

Masaki felt his lower lip wobble at the miserable sight of his two little brothers before he looked up again and tried to figure out where they were.

It had sounded fun when they started. Kazunari and Jun had woken up early today, and Masaki had up as well already, playing silently with his toys as the twins had stumbled into his room, giggling and talking way too fast and too loud for how early it was. 

Masaki was worried about their parents since their father was ill and his mother told them the night before to stay silent until the small pointer of the clock was at the ten, and it had not even reached the 8! So he had asked his little brothers if they wanted to go out play in the freshly fallen snow and maybe they would find a wild Pokemon! He didn’t believe his parents when they told him those didn’t exist in the real world. Masaki had seen people play with them on the TV and it was not just in an anime! 

It was easy to convince the twins since they loved playing outside and playing in the snow was just a great plus for them. Masaki had even made sure that they wore a long undershirt, another shirt on top, and a warm woollen sweater. Then leggings (because Masaki never figured out how tights even worked, but he had made sure they wore two pairs of socks. They were too hard to put on his wriggling siblings), another pair of trousers and on top he had put them in their snowsuits completed with hats, scarves and gloves without the boys complaining as they had been too excited to go out (and they hadn’t wanted their big brother to start crying if they misbehaved). 

Masaki had no idea how long they were out now. He was sure that the small pointer of the clock was now at the ten or even the eleven? And he had gotten them lost. He sniffled softly as he couldn’t see where they were but still tried to smile for his little brothers who were crying now. 

“Are we lost, Masa-nii? Like in the fairytale? I don’t wanna be eaten by the bad witch,” Kazu cried suddenly, and Jun looked at his twin with big eyes, before crying as well. 

Masaki panicked and jumped forward to hug them tightly. “We are not lost. We will go home, okay?”

Jun sniffled but tried to be strong as he nodded, his hand grasping tightly on Kazu’s hand. Masaki patted their heads again, making sure to wipe away the snow clinging to their faces and then pulled off his gloves to make Kazu wear them as he could see how dark red those were. 

Kazu whined since the warmth hurt, but Masaki held his hand tightly in his own, to stop him from taking it off. Kazu wriggled a bit but thankfully stopped after a minute and Masaki took Jun’s hand in his other. He would make sure his little brothers were safe! That was his mission, after all. 

“It’s fine, ne? We just need to turn around and follow the steps back,” he said, looking around and his face fell when he saw that their footprints were everywhere. He nibbled on his lip but then decided that Jun and Kazu had trailed after him so this way had to be the right way.

“Do you want to sing a song?” Masaki said and ignored their slight crying, trying hard to keep smiling as he started the first song that came to his mind. A favourite of the boys from daycare and he smiled a bit more genuine when slowly two wobbling voices added themselves to his. 

Masaki knew he should have stayed with Kazu and Jun close to their house, but the boys had wanted to go to the park. Masaki knew the way there, same with his siblings, and they usually were allowed to go there even if their parents would always tell to bring their big brothers if possible because it was safer. But Satoshi and Sho were still sleeping! And Masaki was big now too, he thought sullenly. He was already in school, after all! And he was allowed to take them out in summer! 

He couldn’t know that Kazu would run away when there was a noise coming from the trees, and then Jun would follow, and both boys left the path, ignoring Masaki’s yells as to stay put! They never were this naughty when they were with their older brothers.

He just hoped they would find the path again. Then he would be able to bring his brothers home he was sure of it. Masaki looked up and asked himself if it was getting dark already. He was sure they were lost for hours now. He could feel tears building up again and tried hard to hide his sniffles from the twins. He had to be strong. But he was also cold and wet and hungry and scared, and he wanted to be home already. He hated this. He would never take Jun and Kazu out to play anymore! And he was sure their parents would be mad at him so at the same time he didn’t want to go home, but he wanted to go home and have his mama hug him.

Kazu stumbled again beside him, and as Masaki was not paying attention, he fell as well, dragging Jun with him and soon all three of them were sitting in the wet snow crying loudly, Masaki not being able anymore to keep his voice down. 

—

“I can hear crying!” Satoshi said, getting the attention from his father and Sho, who looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Keep silent,” their father said, and both Sho and Satoshi nodded as they strained their ears to hear the sound. Satoshi hoped fervently he wasn’t mishearing things because they were worried. 

When he had woken up at nine am, it was strangely quiet at home, and when Satoshi had peeked in the rooms of his younger siblings, all three of them were not there. It hadn’t scared him too much, since maybe they were in the living room or kitchen and made a mess there (or fell asleep while watching cartoons), but when Sho had called out that they were gone, he had been worried. 

Their parents had appeared down at Sho’s call, and even if Masaki had written a note that they were out playing in the snow, it hadn’t calmed them down when neither of the boys was out in the backyard or out on the front lawn, which meant they had left without any of them knowing where they went. 

So their father had decided to look for them with Sho and Satoshi in tow as their mother stayed back with worry, trying to call their neighbours if they’ve seen the boys or if they came back and notify the police. 

“I can hear them too,” Sho said, and Satoshi nodded as he pointed the way he heard it. Their father motioned them to look there as he followed them deeper into the unkempt area of the park they frequented. They had been able to see a few tracks when they had first left, but since then the snow had gotten stronger, covering any prints the three would have left on their way. 

Satoshi was the first to see his little brothers, huddled on the ground with Masaki holding the twins close and apologising for the trouble. At the same time, Jun and Kazu babbled apologies themselves for dragging Masaki off the path and rolled his eyes even if he was relieved to see them finally. They were all such crybabies, he thought fondly. 

He went closer, flinching when a branch broke behind him, and all three of his brothers looked up scared and wide-eyed until Kazu was the first to recognise his oldest brother. 

“Sato-nii!” he yelled, almost flying into his arms as Satoshi hugged the boy close and rubbed his back, grimacing at the wetness that clung to Kazu. He picked him up with a small groan since Kazu felt twice his average weight and smiled at the others. 

“There you are, we were worried,” he said softly and rocked the crying boy as he bent down to pat Jun’s head, happy when Sho appeared behind him and lifted Jun in his arms to calm the crying boy. 

“We were so scared! We were lost, Sato-nii,” Kazu wailed. 

Jun sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “It’s so cold, and I’m hungry, Sho-nii. I wanna go home.”

“There there, we are going home, ne? Mama will make you something warm to drink, and you lot take a warm bath,” he promised. 

Masaki stood and shuffled nervously in front of them. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, still crying. Satoshi put his arm around his shaking shoulders and carefully turned him around since he couldn’t carry two of his siblings. 

“It’s okay. You only wanted to make sure Papa and Mama can sleep, ne?”

“Uhn,” he said. “But I was bad. Mama and Papa will be angry.”

“They are not,” Sho said carefully making his way back with Jun in his arms who had calmed down but was shivering now. “They are worried, Masaki.”

“We ran away. Masa-nii said to stay on the path,” Jun piked up, looking troubled himself. 

“Uhn we were naughty, but there was a bunny, we wanted to see,” Kazu added and Satoshi sighed. 

“You shouldn’t have run away, and Masaki shouldn’t have taken you to the park,” their father said suddenly, making Masaki look up and cry again more loudly. 

“Papa!” he cried. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine Masa, Kazu, Jun. I’m glad we found you. Let’s go home,” he said and picked the wobbling Masaki up when it seemed as if the boy was tired as well.

At home, their parents made sure they were all warm and okay since it was easy to see that all three already regretted their adventure and decided that that was enough punishment, especially for Masaki. For now, it was more important to make sure they were okay and would not fall ill.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None, set in the "Growing together" Universe  
> Prompt: 56. Christmas w/ Kids & 55\. Writing letters to Santa

“We brought bread!” Kazu cried when he ran into the house. He slipped out of his shoes and almost fell flat on his nose in his haste to get to the kitchen. His father had taken him for an early morning walk since Kazu had slept very badly, and there had been no way he was ready to go back to sleep at five in the morning. 

Regardless of what Keiko tried there was no chance to get Kazu back to sleep so that Mamoru had gotten up with the boy instead for today and taken him out for an early morning walk in the snow and to get an assortment of bread for breakfast for the family. 

He felt lots better now and wanted to show the things he had chosen for everybody. Mamoru chuckled as he caught Kazu before he could make contact with the floor and carried him over to the kitchen, where Keiko was already up with Satoshi and Mina sitting at the table with a toy catalogue in front of them. 

“Good morning, sweet child. Did you and Papa have fun?”

“Uhn I bought… eh…” Kazu lifted his hand and counted on his fingers. “Fo… No, FIVE, breads. One for each. Papa bought toast,” he explained, wrinkling his nose as to show how bland the choice of his father was. 

“That sounds wonderful. Are you hungry?”

“Cold,” he whined as he could see the warm chocolate that Mina had in front of her. He would like hot cocoa more than bread now! Even if he chose his favourite melon pan.

“Oh, no,” Keiko gasped. “Then I think only hot chocolate can help you,” she said, earning a bright, happy smile from the boy as Mamoru rolled his eyes and put Kazu in his chair as Keiko put the mug in front of him and the adults started to prepare the rest of their breakfast.

Keiko handed the medicine for Kazu over when everything was almost ready and even if he grimaced he gulped it down in one go, sniffling softly since he didn’t like to have to drink it as the only person in the house. But his Mama had explained it was so that he wouldn’t get his tummy hurt later in the day and he hated that more. 

“What are you doing, Sato-nii?”

“Mi-nee and I are choosing what to wish for from Santa.”

“Santa?”

“Uhn, Christmas is coming. So we need to write a letter to Santa to get presents. How should he know otherwise? Mama said we couldn’t visit the mall this year.”

Kazu frowned not understanding what this was, but he understood what presents were and he really would like to get gifts. 

“Kazu present?”

“Yup, Kazu also needs to choose and write to Santa!”

Kazu nodded with wide eyes before his face scrunched up with tears. “Kazu no write! Kazu no presents then,” he started, but before he could work himself up, Keiko picked him up and started rocking him from side to side. 

“You can choose the pictures of things you like, and I will help you put them down. Or you can draw them, ne? Satoshi likes to draw his wishes,” she said and wiped the tears away. 

“You sure?”

“Of course, all kids get presents when they are good,” Satoshi said, and Kazu looked down in confusion. “You never got presents for Christmas?”

“Kazu no know what Christmas,” he mumbled. “Kazu no good?”

“Kazu is the best,” Keiko disagreed and ruffled his hair. “And I’m sure Santa will bring you lots when you write to him. He didn’t know where you lived if you’ve never written to him before,” she explained. Satoshi opened his mouth to argue, but Mina put her hand in front of his mouth and glared at him, while Mamoru hushed the boy and whispered in his ear that it would just upset Kazu. 

Satoshi frowned but then nodded slowly. He didn’t want to make Kazu sad after all. And his parents told him that they were Santa’s extra-helpers. So maybe Kazu’s mother had been a really bad helper? Perhaps she had kept the presents to herself, he thought unhappily. He still didn’t get why Kazu’s Mama was no good, but his Papa had already said a few times that she was ill and sometimes did terrible things. And hiding presents from others or taking them away was awful. Maybe she had been sad when she didn’t get presents? Because if she hurt Kazu, she couldn’t be good, he was sure of that!

“I will help you,” Satoshi promised and stood on his chair to be able to pat Kazu’s head, grinning when Kazu peered down at him. “You tell me what you want, and we will stick it in a letter or I can draw it if you like. And Mi-nee can show us how to write them down so that he knows you live here now.”

He was rewarded with a bashful little smile and Satoshi grinned proudly at his success. 

— 

After breakfast, Satoshi brought Kazu to the living room, where he pestered their father so long as it took to make him put on his favourite Christmas CD in the player and pressed start. 

He grinned at Kazu who giggled and swayed slightly to the rhythm of the song that was on. He always liked to listen to music, and the music Satoshi had chosen a CD made for children, and so the tunes were fun. 

Keiko put the catalogue on the table and ruffled Kazu’s hair. “Kazu I want you to choose from the pages I marked with yellow, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because some toys are for big children,” Satoshi said with a pout. “Mama said I could only choose from the blue ones. If it’s not blue I can’t play with it, but Mi-nee is allowed,” he said with a huff. 

“Because Santa will only bring presents suited to your ages,” Keiko said with a small snort. She didn’t have problems if Kazu and Satoshi played with things that were not for four or six-year-olds, but some things would just upset Kazu mostly, and Satoshi was prone to breaking delicate toys. So it was better this way.

“Uhn,” Kazu said and opened the catalogue. His eyes widened at the number of yellow stickers in the book, and he climbed on the sofa to look at each page. “So many,” he said.

“Santa won’t bring you all,” Satoshi said sadly. He had tried to put everything in his letter once, and he still got only three things!

“Kazu no need,” Kazu said with a frown. He had already so many more toys than he could’ve imagined possible, but he wanted to wish for something to see if he was a good boy. He was a bit scared he would get nothing but… Then he knew his Mama was right when she had always said that he was no good, he thought sullenly as he looked at all the colourful toys. 

“Is Kazu sad?”

“Sato-nii? What Kazu no good? Mama and Papa say no live here?” Kazu asked suddenly and looked at Satoshi with big eyes. 

Satoshi shook his head so fast and hard that his slightly longer strands were flying. “Mama and Papa will never give you away. Mama and Papa say that it’s normal when we are naughty.”

“What naughty?”

Satoshi giggled at the cute pronunciation, and the frowned in concentration. “It means when we secretly eat the extra chocolate piece even if Mama said no,” he grinned. “Or not eating carrots or saying you didn’t do it when you did.”

“Ah!” Kazu said with realisation. “That good?”

“That’s normal. Mama said so. Mama said that naughty children feel safe.”

“Mama no angry,” Kazu said slowly. Sometimes Satoshi would be able to convince Kazu to hide from their parents, all giggly when they were called, and even if Kazu was a bit scared each time, neither his Mama nor his Papa yelled at them or hurt them. Most they did was tickling them, and Kazu liked that because then he had to laugh. 

“Yup. So do you know what you want? I want new building stones to make a huge plane,” Satoshi said as he climbed beside him and showed him the right page. 

“Kazu wanna choo-choo train,” Kazu said with red cheeks as he pointed at the train set. On the picture, it let out the steam, and it looked fun because it was so colourful.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Satoshi agreed. They spend a good hour choosing other things they would like with paints, picture books, puzzles and some toys that were marked for them, and soon after they were huddled in front of the low table carefully drawing and cutting out all the pictures they wanted before Mina came over to help them write down their names and a thank you. 

Kazu was snuggled close to his Mama in the evening as he listened to the story she read just for him. He looked up and made her pause finally. 

“What is it, Kazu?”

“Santa come?”

“Of course, he will. You have been such a good little boy. I’m sure he feels bad for not giving you presents earlier. Maybe you get extras.”

“No extra,” Kazu said after a while. “Santa give children in the house?”

“Which house Kazu?” she asked, and he pouted. 

“House Kazu was before.”

“Oh, the orphanage?”

“Uhn,” Kazu said with a nod. “They happy then.”

Keiko smiled and hugged him tightly as she nodded. “I’m sure he will bring presents to them. Don’t worry, my sweet child. But shall we add that question to your letter?”

Kazu’s face brightened up, and he nodded. He had never been long there because Keiko and Mamoru had adopted him early, but he remembered how many sad children there were, just like him before he got here. And there were only a few toys after all. 

Keiko carefully opened the envelope again and wrote the wish from Kazu down, before sealing it and dropping a kiss on top of his head. 

“I’m sure Santa will make your wish come true,” she promised, and he smiled happily. “Do you want to sleep with papa and me tonight?”

“Uhn!” Kazu said and put his arms around her neck as she lifted him. “I love Mama,” he whispered sleepily. “Mama never angry.”

Yes, her little baby boy was very good, she thought fondly when Kazu fell to sleep against her much more relaxed than the whole day so far.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Slight (blink and miss) Sakumoto and a bit more Ohmiya  
> Prompt: No. 62: “It said two teaspoons of salt, NOT two cups!”

Aiba was bent over the sink, retching as he tried to get rid of the taste in his mouth and cleaned his mouth for the umpteenth time with water, gurgling and spitting it out, before taking a sip. The other four stared at him in silence and shock. Nino was slowly inching off the table where they were cutting out cookies from the dough as if it was poisoned. 

Aiba gasped as he turned around and blinked when the others stared at him open-mouthed. “What is wrong?”

“The dough. It’s not cookie dough,” Aiba said and frowned.

“What?! Of course, it is! I followed the recipe,” Sho said with a pout and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“It is not,” Aiba snorted. “Go ahead, taste it.”

Sho pouted but took a big piece of dough ready to put it in his mouth to show them that he made an utterly standard sugar cookie recipe!

Jun groaned and caught his hand around his wrist at that and glared at him. “Do you want to poison yourself? Taking that piece? If Aiba almost died from just the tiny bit, stuck to his finger,” he scolded. “I won’t take you to the hospital.”

Sho’s pout intensified at those words. He read the recipe carefully and did everything that was written down. And it was a recipe done with cups and spoons. He had not even needed to weigh it. And Ohno had watched him over his shoulder, without intervening. So it should be fine! He was sure Aiba was messing with him, he thought unhappily. He would show them and make the most beautiful cookies for them all!

“Salty,” Ohno said suddenly his entire face scrunched up in a grimace that had Nino glare at him and hit his head. 

“Are you stupid?!”

Ohno ignored his boyfriend and shrugged. “It’s salty. But isn’t it supposed to be?” he asked curiously. 

“We are making sugar cookies,” Nino said slowly. 

Ohno’s mouth fell open in surprise, and he looked back for confirmation. “No ornaments for the tree?”

“What?” Jun asked and sat down as Sho let go of the dough and stared in confusion at Ohno. 

“Eh?!”

“He put in two cups.”

“It said two teaspoons of salt, NOT two cups!” Jun yelled, and Sho paled. 

“I skipped the salt! Two teaspoons still seemed too much for cookie dough.”

“It enriches the sweetness of the cookies once they are baked. In each sweet, you should put a bit of salt,” Jun said blankly, and Sho nodded in understanding. 

Nino frowned and poked his boyfriend in the cheek. “If you knew it was salt, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought it was on purpose,” Ohno said with a pout. “Making ornaments with salt dough is fun, after all,” he said, smiling happily and Nino groaned. 

Of course, their artistic leader would think, so he thought sullenly.

“Not fair,” Sho whined. “I wanted to do them perfectly this time.”

“Well, you have another chance,” Jun decided. “After you bought new flour. There is enough sugar left at least,” he snorted, and Sho blushed as he nodded silently. Jun was right after all.

Ohno was humming low in his throat as he went back to concentrating on the figure he was making right now, being happy that Nino finally didn’t scold him anymore when he did anything else with the dough than cutting the cookies with the cookie cutters. 

Aiba was still a bit traumatised and stayed away from the table as he agreed to accompany Sho and get some lunch as well after all their baking session would go longer than planned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmatsumiya, set in "Lost & Found" AU  
> Prompt: No. 22: Catching snowflakes on your tongue.

Ohno groaned as he stepped out of the building. He moved his shoulders to release the tension in them. The first night of his newest exhibition had just ended, and he was very glad about that. It was always draining for him to talk to so many journalists and wealthy people who wanted the privilege to see his paintings first and have his thoughts on them. 

It paid the bills, and he knew that, so he always did his best to prepare for opening nights with his lovers. They were still the first persons who would see his exhibitions and paintings, after all. First at home, then before the official public opening night. Ohno would take them then, show them every piece, answer their questions, and try his very best until they were content. 

Nino never had too much interest in art, so he looked at the pictures and decided if they were pretty or not. If Ohno tried to explain more abstract things to him, he would always ask him to explain it in easier words, which helped more than Ohno had first thought possible. On other things, Nino’s insight of his paintings was very peculiar and warmed his heart. 

On the other hand, Jun was an art-enthusiast, he would ask so many in-depth questions until Ohno was almost exhausted, but that also helped. Because there were things he was okay with telling his lovers but no other person, and if he would only realise that on the first night, he would end up a blubbering mess. That way, he could shoot down such too private questions down right away. 

Usually, Nino and Jun, either together or at least one of them, would be with him during nights like today. But Nino had last-minute rehearsals for his tour, and Ohno knew he couldn’t skip them since something had malfunctioned the day before, and they needed to make sure that it was working now or remove it entirely. Ohno had not much experience with show business, but he knew that he would rather not have Nino here if it meant that he was safe on stage. 

Jun was not here because of the same reason. When he had heard from another manager - it was scary sometimes what Jun got to hear from other staff even if Nino tried to hide things from him - what had happened the day before he had apologised to Ohno and gone after Nino to give whoever supervised the stage hell probably. 

Which was also excellent and acceptable. Ohno didn’t need them both there, not during opening nights. They were pillars of support and for rest if needed, but his parents had been there instead, so it was fine. For Ohno what mattered was that they were there before that night and would await him at home, when he came back, exhausted and emotionally drained. It was always tiring, regardless of how good he was prepared. 

_“Old man, are you going to keep standing there? It’s freezing.”_

Ohno looked up, surprised and blinked when he was face to face with his two lovers. Nino was smirking at him while Jun rolled his eyes, handing him a single red rose. “Congratulations on the opening of yet another amazing exhibition.”

“Thank you,” Ohno mumbled, stepping forward and realising that his feet had gone slightly numb in the cold as he stumbled. Nino’s laughter was fond as he caught him and kissed his cheek, while Jun clicked his tongue and kissed his other cheek. 

“Ready to go home?”

“Everything okay?”

“Yep, everything fine,” Nino said, and Jun nodded in agreement when Ohno looked at him questioningly to confirm. Nino was sometimes a bit careless when it came to his health. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Nino asked as he observed Ohno’s figure. He was wearing a suit that he had needed for the public, dress shoes but there was a warm long winter coat, that Nino was currently buttoning up with nimble fingers. 

“I’m okay,” he mumbled, smiling when he held out his hand for Nino to take it after he finished, but Nino was still grumbling slightly and taking off his scarf to wind it around Ohno’s neck, before pulling up his collar the best he could. He wore a warm turtleneck sweatshirt, boots and regular pants that Ohno knew would be warmer than the ones belonging to his suit. 

Nino then took his hand in the warm one of his own and Jun took hold of his arm, as they led him away from the building. Ohno allowed them to lead the way, as they steered to a nearby park. They would have to take a car to get home at this time of the night, but the thought of a walk in the cold with his lovers was enticing. The coldness was long forgotten as they entered the park. They walked a while in silence until they stopped to look at the full moon shining down on them. Nino chuckled when the first snowflakes fell, paying tribute to the coldness of the night finally. 

“The first snow,” Jun hummed, and Ohno agreed as he watched Nino throwing his head back into his neck, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. A bring glint in his eyes as he tugged at Ohno’s hand to make him do the same. 

And even if they were way too old to do that, it suddenly seemed to be the perfect thing to do. Maybe he should paint a winter wonderland next. He had the ideal princes for that at his side after all.


	16. Chapter 16

“Matsumoto-san, which kind of presents do you like best?”

“At the moment, I love it if something is self-made. It just holds so many thoughts, and it’s unique, done just for me. I think even if it’s just a little thing, like a card or something, it’ll be special,” Jun answered, and smiled to the camera when the interview finally ended. 

Nino was grinning almost maniacal beside Jun, making him frown. 

“What?!”

“Nothing,” Nino hummed. “But you were very sappy. Not very king-like with those words. Sure you didn’t want to say a house or something?”

“No, it was the truth,” Jun pouted, and Nino giggled as he climbed on his lap and put his arms around his neck. He nipped at Jun’s throat looking up at him. 

“So will I give you a bad present if I didn’t make it myself?” he asked sweetly. 

Jun furrowed his brows and then tapped Nino’s nose. “No, anything will be perfect,” he snorted then. “Minus the house. Because knowing you cheapskate it would be a haunted hut in the middle of the forest.”

“Oh, I was thinking of something very exquisite that you like very much. It is also a really unique present. Nobody else can give you that.”

Jun lifted his eyebrow as he rubbed the tender part under Nino’s eyes with his thumb. “Oh, what would that be?”

“You’ll have to wait for Christmas to find out. I promise it will make up all the regret you’ll feel when you get the presents of the others.”

“You’re too pessimistic,” Jun scolded, and Nino shrugged while smirking at him. 

— 

“Jun, Merry Christmas,” Ohno greeted him, and Jun blinked as he looked at their leader.

“Thanks,” he said as he took the small box in his hands and Ohno grinned. 

“Open it. I made it myself,” he said happily. 

“Oh, shouldn’t I wait until Christmas?” Jun asked with amusement. It was a few days before, but it was his last job with Ohno so probably also his last day seeing him before the Christmas holidays. 

“No, I want to see your reaction.”

Jun nodded and opened the present. He grinned as he saw a stunning big ring that fit his preferences well. He turned it around, seeing with surprise as he saw two faces on the back of the ring of him and Nino. 

“I know you can’t show it publicly, but I thought you’d like to have Nino with you this way.”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you. It was a lot of work, right?”

Ohno shrugged and grinned. “Not too bad,” he said and turned around as he was called. He waved at Jun and jogged towards the door to leave with his manager. Jun turned around to Nino and grinned smugly. 

“See? I told you it’s not bad.”

“Just wait,” Nino said, his eyes still on his console, trying to finish the level before they had to leave. 

— 

“Uhm what’s this?” Jun asked carefully as he held a very misshapen gift in his hands. 

“Your present! Open it!” Aiba said, rocking on his heels and Jun felt slightly nervous as he opened the paper and found a very bright neon yellow and purple sweater hiding under it. He had to hold back a lot as not to hide it with the paper again. “I knitted you a sweater!”

“Thank you,” Jun said with a low voice, trying hard not to grimace as he pulled it out to look at it a bit more closely. It was a bit wonky at parts, but overall it looked okay. The colours were not as flashy as it had seemed first, and at least the wool felt nice under his fingertips. Jun still was sure that he would never feel comfortable wearing it outside. 

“You like it?”

“Sure!” Jun said, forcing a smile on his face when Aiba cheered and finally left him alone. 

“I like the colour,” Nino said, but he was smirking at the shocked face of his lover, who glared at him. 

“The material is of high quality. So it’s not awful!”

“Sure sure, you love it,” Nino snorted and took his hand. “Take me home?”

— 

“I know it’s not the best, but you said you wanted self-made things. And since I was sure, I shouldn’t use the kitchen… I tried this. I looked up instructions on youtube.” Sho was blabbering nervously, and Jun shot Nino a sharp look when the other snorted and laughed at his words.

“I’m sure it’s great,” Jun said as he took the gift box in his hands. It was not heavy, he thought as he lifted the box and it took all of his professional abilities as not to grimace or shout right away. 

It was a self, knitted sweater. At least Jun thought so. The sleeves had a different length, and the design on it was outright scary. At least it was brown, Jun thought sullenly. He was pretty sure that the collar was way too wide and that one side was longer than the other (curiously enough not the side where the sleeve was longer) and there were a few missed rows which made the sweater look as if it was destroyed or ripped at parts. 

The wool felt strange at parts, as if it was washed with the wrong detergent and then stretched too much, but Sho looked so hopeful and nervous that Jun forced a smile on his face. 

“Thank you it’s good,” he said, and Sho looked down.

“I know it’s not great, but I put in a coupon from a shop as well.”

“Thanks, Sho-kun, but this is more than enough. Thanks,” he said again, glad that Nino was busy smothering his laughter in the cushion he was half-buried in as he concentrated on his game.

Jun managed to smile until Sho was gone and groaned when Nino rolled on his back, breathing heavily. “God, I thought I would die! This is hilarious,” Nino said still giggling at the sight of the horror Jun had in his hands. 

“You do realise that you have to wear both at least once?”

“I will tell them you washed it!” Jun groaned. “And you won’t argue.”

Nino smirked. “I warned you.”

“Yeah, and you were right. Happy?”

“Yep, I love being right,” Nino grinned and jumped to his feet. “Put that horrendous thing away, and I will take you home to give you the most exquisite present you’ll get this year,” Nino teased. 

“Nothing can make me forget these things,” Jun said with a shiver. 

“Oh I promise only my present will be on your mind for the rest of the night,” Nino said with a wink.

And of course, when Nino left the bathroom later that evening, after having fed Jun and told him to wait, with no shred of clothing on his body beside a big bow tie around his neck, he had been right once again. 

And if in the following weeks he wore both sweaters once and cooperated with Nino to make them unwearable, nobody mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matsumiya  
> Prompt: No. 42. “I knitted you a sweater!”  
> A/N: I got this prompt with both Aiba and Sho who knitted sweaters for Jun and failed so I came up with those.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sakuraiba  
> Prompt: No. 80: “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

Sho was pretty pale as he stared at the hot air balloon in front of him. It had sounded alright to him in his head. It had been Aiba’s biggest wish once to have a romantic date in a hot air balloon, and Sho had wanted to fulfil his wish with everything he had. 

Fear of heights be damned, he had thought. There was no way he would not at least try for his boyfriend, lover and most perfect person in the whole world. So he had booked everything in advance. Hell, he had even talked about his fears with specialists, he had taken natural remedies to calm down his body and mind to at least survive today. He might even enjoy it. Or so he had thought. Aiba’s happy face usually was the best and most calming thing he could look forward to. 

But maybe, he thought with a small grimace. This had not been a good idea. He could have booked the hot air balloon, and Aiba would have been able to go with someone else, maybe. But then it was not a real date. So yeah, that was how he got here. 

“Will we really go, Sho-chan?” Aiba said excitedly, drawing Sho’s thought back to the other. Sho looked at the balloon once more, before focusing on Aiba and he couldn’t help the smile appearing on his face. 

“Of course, Masaki. It’s your present,” he said with a smile, and Aiba chuckled slightly, his eyes bright and a small blush decorating his cheeks.

God, he was so beautiful. Sho took his hand in his own as they greeted the person who would steer the balloon for them and Sho climbed into it behind Aiba. It was just a thirty-minute ride. He could do it.

“Sho-chan are you scared?” Aiba asked as they were already up in the air, and Sho wished he could stand in the middle of the basket and not look down. But that was a bit hard, considering they were three adults in the basket, his lover close to the edge and looking around and down with pretty, pretty eyes and smile, and the driver behind Sho, mostly in the middle as he controlled the heat going into the balloon.

“I’m fine,” Sho mumbled and carefully stepped closer to Aiba. He almost yelped when the basket tipped slightly, and the man behind them huffed a laugh that made heat rise in Sho’s cheeks at the thought of being made fun of. 

“It’s beautiful, right?” Aiba asked when Sho’s arms closed around his waist and dragged him a bit back from the rim. He just couldn’t help himself. The thought of Aiba stumbling or the balloon moving again and then making Aiba fall to his death was unsettling. 

“Mhmm…” Sho agreed. He had no eyes for the scenery, but it was true somehow. For him, Masaki made the view worthwhile. He pressed his lips against his neck and relaxed a bit more.

Aiba laughed breathlessly when Sho’s hold tightened around him when he tried to move forwards again. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall. So I won’t allow you to step closer.”

Aiba chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Silly… But thanks. I wouldn’t let you fall either.”

Sho smiled and turned Aiba slightly to catch his lips for a loving kiss. 

A/N: Short but I like it this way sorry xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sakumoto  
> Prompt: No. 57: Secret Santa

Sho stared at the small paper he had just drawn and tried to keep his eyes from wandering over to his secret lover. He so had not wanted to draw him. It was troublesome to get him a present, not because Jun was picky (which he was) but because his mind always went to stuff that he should not give his boyfriend for a work Christmas party. At the same time, the thought of just getting anything mundane didn’t sit right with him. 

He sighed inwardly at his dilemma and grimaced as he looked at the name again. Well, he had still time to think about a solution, he thought for a second wishing he could tell Jun about who he had drawn, but that would make the concept of Secret Santa futile. He had never been as happy as he was right now that they already decided when it was announced that their manager wanted to do a Secret Santa at their workplace that they would keep mum about whoever they drew. Otherwise, the secret would be out in a second. 

He observed Jun as the younger man drew a paper and smiled pleasantly at the female secretary, clearly enjoying the blush on her face as she went to the next person. His brows drew closer as he read the name, before pocketing it and never in his life had Sho been that curious about who the other had drawn. He was sure that Jun had already the perfect present in his mind for each of their colleagues. Hell, even Sho had such a list in his mind for everybody that was not Jun. His life was unfair sometimes.

— 

“Did you already get the present for Secret Santa?”

Sho shrugged and grimaced at the question. No, he had not, but there was no reason to tell Jun that. “What about you?”

“Still not sure between two things,” Jun said with a smile. “Do you need help?”

“Nah I got it.”

Jun grinned and winked at him. “Poor guy, you have an awful taste when it comes to presents.”

“Oi! You always tell me you love my presents for you!” Sho argued, and Jun nodded again with another hum. 

“True, but I make sure to drop wishes in front of you when we are together because I know you remember them. It’s lovely, you know?”

Sho blushed as he adverted his eyes at those words. It was right, after all, he tried to remember all small remarks Jun made during their outings, and it helped to find the perfect gifts for the younger man.

And that meant he had ideas for him, but he was not sure which things weren’t too personal for a workplace and at the same time wouldn’t out them (or him as a Secret Santa) right away.

“I wished Aiba-san had another idea to keep morals up.”

“Well, he was really excited about his choice.”

“I know,” Sho whined. “But that doesn’t make this any easier. 

Jun snorted and patted his shoulder. “I’m sure you are overthinking this all. It doesn’t have to be perfect. It’s just our colleagues, right?”

“Right,” Sho said with a sigh. But of course, it wasn’t that easy. It had to be perfect, and Jun was more than a mere colleague. 

— 

Sho was nervous as he watched Jun open his present in the middle of their work party. He had hoped for the presents to be given privately and opened privately, but their boss was too excited to see everybody’s reaction. 

Sho had gotten a lovely dark teal tie together with a golden pin, and he knew that it worked well with his favourite suit he wore for important interviews with politicians. He had tried to gauge who he had to thank later for it, but there was nobody that seemed pleased or even curious about their reaction. So he had said his appreciation in general and put it carefully away in his bag to make sure he wouldn’t lose it. 

He felt his hands getting sweaty as Jun pulled off the wrapping paper of a Korean cookbook. He hoped it was general enough for their colleagues. Everybody knew Jun liked to cook and to try out new recipes and unique enough for Jun to like it a lot. 

They had their last vacation in Korea and Sho had made sure the cookbook included all of their favourites there as close to the original as possible. 

Jun looked surprised but pleased at the present as he looked through it, and Sho was sure their eyes met when he said his thanks. 

“With this, I’m sure I can recreate some situations from my vacation,” he said pleasantly, and Sho hoped he was not blushing at the second meaning of those words.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Juntoshi  
> Prompt: No. 45: “Wrapping presents is like impossible!”

Jun stepped into their living room, with papers in his hands and stopped as he saw Ohno glaring at their presents and wrapping paper in front of him. He blinked as he observed Ohno, who was pouting and had his arms crossed in front of him. He put the documents down, before remembering to put them in his work bag and then chuckled when Ohno was still in the same position. 

“What are you pouting about?” he asked as he patted his head. 

Ohno looked up and sighed. “I’m trying to wrap up the Christmas presents since you are busy,” he said, the pout intensified and then glared back down at the paper and presents in question. 

“And what did the paper do to you to make yo glare at it so much?”

“Wrapping presents is like impossible! At least if it’s not a book and even that is hard,” he cried out very suddenly, and Jun flinched slightly at the loud voice. It was not every day that Ohno would get this frustrated.

“What? What are you talking about?”

Ohno sighed and pulled up a rectangular box. It had a game figure in it that they knew Nino collected and was still missing and it was so distorted that Jun wondered for a second how that was even possible. It was a box after all—nothing else. 

“How?” He asked, snorting slightly and Ohno whined as he let it fall to the ground. 

“I hate wrapping presents,” he whined. 

“Then why did you do it?”

“Because you are busy and I’m not. You asked me to do it.”

“You could have said no,” Jun snorted and dropped to the floor beside him when Ohno’s frown deepened, and he played with the band he had put over the present. He had tried his best, after all. 

Jun chuckled and kissed his temple as he carefully pried the wrapping paper open again. What Ohno lacked talent he had made up by with sticking tape, Jun realised in amusement as he finally managed to get rid of the paper. 

“Well you tried,” he said and patted Ohno’s head who smiled shyly at him. Jun chuckled as he wondered how Ohno could be so adorable most of the times. 

“But you clearly suck at it. Let me show you. How did you manage until now?”

“The shops offer wrapping presents,” Ohno said with a sigh. Just this year it had not been possible actually to go to shops, and somehow most internet shops didn’t offer it (or Ohno didn’t find the right place to ask for it, that could also be possible. Ohno was proud that he had remembered to get everything in time). 

“True,” Jun hummed, and Ohno watched in awe how Jun wrapped the box within a few minutes. It looked so easy! He put an elaborate bow around it as well and then told Ohno to try it on a similarly shaped present. 

But as soon as Ohno had the wrapping paper in hand, it wrinkled and creased under his fingers, and he was sure that he had cut it crookedly if he read Jun’s wince right.

Jun stopped him before he could try further and put his hands on top of Ohno’s fingers. “You really suck at it. I wonder since you are so good at everything else.”

Ohno blushed, but his lips were set in a deep pout as he stared sadly at the presents. He wished he was better at it; he truly did. A good presentation of gifts was as important as the gift itself. After all, it meant that they tried their best, just Ohno’s best seemed to be what others achieved when they didn’t even try. 

“Okay, let’s do it this way: I will wrap the presents, you will make the cards to go with them,” Jun offered after a second. 

Ohno’s face brightened up at that offer, and he nodded vigorously that he could do!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Junba  
> Prompt: No. 39: “You can’t put alcohol in hot chocolate!”

Jun stood in the kitchen, staring at the full-fat milk on the stove to make sure that it was hot enough but not too hot for the hot chocolate he and Aiba wanted to indulge in tonight while they watched sappy Christmas movies. It was their ritual during Christmas time and tonight was the first night they had the time to do so. So Jun wanted to make it perfect. 

He had already grated the chocolate and distributed it to two big mugs. He had made sure to use the highest quality of chocolate he could find, and for himself, he had used two-thirds of dark chocolate and one-third of white chocolate since the mix was the best for him, especially with a tiny bit of mint from mint candies he had crushed up as well. 

Aiba liked his chocolate a bit sweeter, best if it tasted slightly like caramel, so he had one-fourth of semi-bitter chocolate, one forth of caramel rich milk chocolate and the rest were regular full milk chocolate in his mug topped with some marshmallows. When the milk was added Jun would add a caramel swirl on top of it to make it perfect, while his chocolate would be topped with cream and more crushed mint candies. 

This was his treat, and he didn’t care about health for nights like these. He could hear Aiba humming in the background as he prepared their sofa with cushions and warm blankets and dimmed the lights for their evening. He was so looking forward to it, he thought happily as the milk finally got warmer and he looked back at it not to miss the right timing. 

“I want cream liqueur in mine,” Aiba said suddenly appearing behind him, and Jun frowned.

“You can’t put alcohol in hot chocolate!”

“Of course, you can. The spice is a nice kick, and cream liqueur is tasty. If you get the right one. I made sure to chose the best quality for warm drinks, see.”

“No!” Jun said with a frown. “No alcohol in my hot chocolate. That’s just wrong.”

“I want to put it in mine, not in yours,” Aiba snorted.

“But… But… Look I already prepared the perfect mug for you.”

Aiba pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes that Jun was so weak against. “I tried it during bartender filming. It’s good. Pretty please?”

“Hot chocolate is supposed to be sweet. Not tempered with alcohol,” Jun mumbled, swearing when the milk started to bubble. He pulled it from the stove and looked at it unhappily. But it would still be fine, he supposed as he poured the milk in the mugs, and waited for a bit until the chocolate would get warmed before he stirred it well. 

Aiba lifted his bottle, and Jun shrugged, still unhappy why did he try so much to get the perfect mix of chocolate if Aiba now put alcohol in it? “Do whatever you prefer,” he said and sighed when Aiba cried out in joy and poured in some of his liqueur. He felt strangely down when they snuggled up in the living room, and Aiba put an arm around him as he sipped the chocolate. 

Aiba hummed and then kissed his lips against Jun’s temple. “Thank you. You always make the best hot chocolate. And you are right, with liqueur it’s still good, but without, it’s comfort, home and childhood,” he said, and Jun couldn’t help the smile when warmth pooled in his stomach at those words. Maybe, he thought, Aiba still got his love for warm chocolate on cold days.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya  
> Prompt: No. 33: "Who keeps hanging all this damn mistletoe everywhere?"

The poor staff girl was a deep red as Aiba pecked her cheek with a husky giggle because they ran almost into each other and stopped just under a mistletoe. The girl had been coming in the room to tell them to get ready for their next variety show shooting that would start in around five minutes, and Aiba had been about to run out to get to the make-up area to get a retouch of powder because he had been sweating earlier. 

Nino sat on the sofa and played his game and then grinned devilish up as he looked up when the girl and Aiba apologised at the same time. "Mistletoe," he sang, making both look up and the girl had been sputtering and about to apologise as Aiba had said tradition was tradition and kissed her cheek. 

She nodded and turned around to leave, completely forgetting about the five-minute call, which Sho had announced when he came back from the bathroom instead. 

Jun sighed as he stood again to take the mistletoe down from the doorway glaring at the evergreen plant. He had spent already the whole day to pull them down from anywhere in the agency first and now in this TV studio, and he was pretty sure he had seen one or two of these things hanging from the ceiling at the studio they were at for a short interview and photoshoot, and he was tired of it. 

He wondered who the culprits were or if each studio suddenly had decided to torment him today with those mistletoes. But as baffled and shy the staff everywhere were (because somehow one of them always managed to run into another person under those mistletoes) it was not very likely. 

Jun sighed as he pulled at his hair and threw the mistletoe away before checking his looks at the mirror and drinking a sip of water when they were called again. He looked up and saw Sho and Aiba giggle as they suddenly were under another mistletoe and chuckled before playfully pecking each other's lips, before laughing out loud and vanishing down the hallway. 

Jun grumbled as he came closer to the mistletoe, glaring at it. "Who keeps hanging all these damn mistletoes everywhere?" he asked grumbling loudly. 

He could hear Nino giggle behind him and he looked back when Ohno's voice added itself to the mix. He furrowed his brows and then glared at both of the men. 

"You," he hissed, pointing at them. 

Nino pouted in feigned innocence and put an arm around Ohno's waist. "I have no idea what you mean, but the holiday spirit is high today, right?" he asked with a giggle. 

"Stop putting those things up everywhere," Jun said and groaned when Nino and Ohno exchanged a smirk, and before he could do or say anything, both stepped up to him. Jun found them suddenly beside him under the damn mistletoe and then with very loud smacks both kissed his cheeks before laughing and running away, calling out for Jun to hurry up. 

Jun groaned and almost rubbed his face but stopped in the last minute. Those two would be his death one day, he thought unhappily.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ninoai  
> Prompt: No. 43: “YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE?”

“I don’t want marshmallows,” Nino said in apparent distaste as he watched Aiba prepare them two cups of hot chocolate. 

To start with he was not even a fan of hot chocolate. Still, Aiba had sounded so excited when he came home telling him that he got some swiss chocolate from Sho’s latest journey and that Sho had said to him that it made the best hot chocolate he had ever tasted, of course, complete with whipped cream, chocolate flakes and marshmallows. 

Nino knew that Aiba loved hot chocolate for Christmas so he had kept mum when Aiba declared he was making them some super delicious hot chocolate and that they could drink it while watching an overly sweet (awful) Christmas movie that Nino would probably secretly hate but also not tell Aiba because he knew Aiba was looking forward to that little tradition his family had established when he was small. 

Aiba always forced him to do so since they had gotten together and Nino just didn’t have the heart to tell Aiba that it was not his thing. Aiba always looked so content and happy, and Nino just rolled with it. 

All the other days in the year they would do whatever Nino liked most, and Aiba would not complain so he could do the same during Christmas time that Aiba loved with a passion. Something that still confused Nino to this day. He had thought most people who had their birthday so close to Christmas (or on an actual day!) would hate that holiday since it meant no extra presents, but Aiba was the complete opposite. He loved celebrating Christmas and that without being Christian. 

Honestly, sometimes Aiba was an enigma, but Nino knew that even if Aiba loved Christmas so much, Aiba also loved the fact that to him, the 24th was always Aiba’s day and nothing else. 

“Why don’t you want marshmallows?” Aiba asked, and Nino blinked as he was reminded about the situation he was in. He wrinkled his nose and stared at Aiba and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s pure sugar. You know I’m not much of a fan of sweet things. So no I’m not too fond of marshmallows in hot chocolate. So please make mine without,” Nino said patiently. 

Aiba stared at him, shocked and with such wide eyes as if Nino had committed the worst crime ever possible and he flinched when Aiba yelled in shock. 

“YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE?”

Nino snorted at the question, and he rolled his eyes at the drama Aiba caused. “I don’t hate love, dummy, or I would hate you and not love you,” he said plainly, smirking when Aiba’s mouth dropped open, and his eyes got a bit round as he stared at him. “You are ridiculous. It’s just marshmallows.”

“No, it’s marshmallows in hot chocolate! They belong together, they love each other, and ne can’t go without the other,” Aiba said, his eyes actually tearing up and Nino swore inwardly. 

He didn’t want to make Aiba cry, so he gritted his teeth and patted his head. “Okay, you can put in ONE marshmallow,” he pressed out, and Aiba looked hopeful. 

“One is not enough.”

“Masaki,” Nino warned, but Aiba lifted his hands in a begging gesture. 

“Look, they are coloured. I put in five, yes? One of each colour, because Arashi is also love.”

“God sappy,” Nino groaned but then nodded. “Whatever,” he groaned with another roll of his eyes and left the room to turn on their TV. 

Aiba came in soon after and Nino had to hide his smile behind the cup as he saw that the green and yellow marshmallow were right on the top of the cream, touching each other slightly. In contrast, the other three were carefully put on the lower edge of the cream, slightly soaking in the hot chocolate. 

“Start your movie,” he grumbled, but he knew he hadn’t succeeded in hiding his true feelings when Aiba giggled and started the Christmas movie he had wanted to watch tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya, set in the “Early Morning”-AU  
> Prompt: No. 66: “I am NOT wearing that thing.”

Nino was pouting at Ohno as the other stood in front of his door dressed smartly in a pair of dark blue trousers and a button-up shirt. He turned around and walked straight to his bedroom to throw himself on his bed, pouting the whole way, not even greeting his boyfriend.

Ohno was watching Nino amusedly and then sat on the bed when Nino fell on top of it. “What is up, Kazu?”

“I don’t wanna,” Nino whined and moved to the side. “Why do we have to dress up? It’s Christmas!”

“It’s the Christmas dinner party of my agency, and we go to a high-class restaurant,” Ohno explained patiently. It was not as if they had that argument for the first time tonight. “And you agreed, happily I may add that you will go as my plus one.”

“Because I am the only plus one you have,” Nino said with a smirk as he looked at him with a sigh. “Right?”

Ohno thought it better not to mention that his sister would have gone with him or that he could have gone all alone - Nino was strangely jealous of the girls, and some boys at the agency. “Of course, you are stupid. I am not with anybody else if that’s what you are implying.”

Nino huffed slightly but smiled when Ohno bent over him to kiss his forehead. 

“And I came with you to your party.”

“The party at the store was fun. No need to dress up,” Nino whined. He hated dressing up. Button-up shirts never were comfy if they had to be buttoned up all the way and he knew he would look stupid in between all those people with high-class outfits. He should have allowed Ohno to pay for a proper suit, maybe. But he hated suits! And he didn’t need them, damn it.

Okay, they didn’t need to wear suits today as well, since it was a Christmas dinner, but his point still stood.

“Come on, get ready, Kazu or we are late. I can’t show up late, that would be embarrassing, and you would hate it as well.”

Nino wanted to argue, but he knew Ohno was right. That would be not very pleasant, and Nino didn’t want that. He rolled over in the bed and Ohno ruffled his hair as he got up to pull out a shirt for Nino. 

“I am not wearing that,” Nino grumbled when Ohno threw the shirt at him and rolled out of bed. “I want to wear my red Christmas jumper! You also said it’s cute.”

“It is cute, Kazu,” he said and kissed the pouty lips. It was an oversized red jumper with Rudolph on it. The red nose was a red pompom, and it looked absolutely adorable when Nino wore it. But it didn’t fit the “business casual” it asked for on the invite. “And you got to wear it for your party at the store. And you can wear it all the next days or switch between all the Christmas sweaters you have, and I will come over each day and not make you come to my flat,” Ohno whispered and dropped kisses on top of Kazu’s lips. Anything to make him get ready finally. 

“And you could also wear it on top of your shirt for the drive? Just for dinner in the restaurant, you need to take it off. We won’t get let in otherwise,” he whispered. “Do it for me, pretty please?”

“I hate your agency,” Nino snorted as he finally got off the bed and looked into the wardrobe. He chose a pair of black trousers and added a dark blue shirt before looking back at Ohno. “No tie?”

“That’s not needed. I suppose you can also wear a knitted waistcoat on top if you would like that.”

“You don’t, though.”

“I’m not easily cold, and I might wear this one instead, look it’s with silver stitches, so it’s a bit festive.”

Nino was still pouting but chose a knitted cardigan that he liked, and that didn’t look too sloppy. “That fine as well?”

Ohno furrowed his brows but then decided that it would do. He nodded and kissed the top of Nino’s nose. “You are going to be the cutest plus one there, I promise.”

Nino smiled shyly his cheeks blushing a rosy red and Ohno kissed both of them, before finally leading him out and to the waiting taxi.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ohmiya, set in “How I met your father” AU  
> Prompt: No. 53: Christmas Eve

Nino sat at the bed of the boys and caressed their hair as he watched them sleep finally. He sighed and then stood, stretching out his back and wincing slightly at the slight pain he felt. 

It had been hard to put Takuya and Shun to sleep tonight, as it had been for the last few nights. Excitement about Christmas and worry had been the reason for this. It was the first Christmas both boys fully experienced, and even if Christmas has never been something big for him or Ohno, they had decided to make this year special. 

For Takuya, everything was new as he had been too little when he had come to the orphanage even to know what Christmas was. Shun strangely enough still believed in Santa, even if Nino was sure that it was mostly because he wanted to believe in it so badly. It was easy for Nino to decide that this year would be perfect and that he would do his very best to light the small spark of hope in Shun. 

“They are sleeping?”

“Yes,” Nino chuckled. “They were anxious that Santa might not come because they were naughty or something like that,” he said with a small smile. It was still a habit that they were trying to break. 

Shun scolded Takuya often when the little boy did anything that could be interpreted as being naughty while it was mostly the cause of an overly excited and curious boy. Nino was happy that Takuya was not scared of them and grew freely. Shun always feared to get punished, but they were slowly breaking that in the boy, even if he still stared at them a bit distrusting when they told him he was not bad, but good. Nino really hoped that Santa’s visit would help to destroy some of that lingering fear.

They could need some help from Santa there, he thought dryly when he felt Ohno’s arms around his waist and a kiss against his cheek. 

“They will be very excited in the morning then,” he promised, and Nino chuckled as he nodded. There probably would be more tears to dry and more hugs to give, but it was all worth it. The boys’ trust was something precious, and even if it took a bit longer until they fully got it, he enjoyed each little step, each genuine smile free of fear, each laughter, each hug, each time they slipped and called them Daddy and Dad. It was all worth it, he thought. Even each little naughty thing they did make him happy because it meant that they trusted them a bit more. 

“But until then, we shall play a bit more of Santa’s elves and wrap the last presents,” Nino said with a small groan. Ohno hummed in agreement and kissed the back of his neck, hugging him tightly. 

“The cutest elf in existence is in my arms. So Santa is probably very jealous.”

“Naughty,” Nino said with a giggle and turned around to kiss him on the lips. “Let’s get to it, and don’t forget to nibble on the cookies they put out.”

“I could eat them all.”

Nino snorted and shook his head. “All pictures and movies show only a bit of the cookies gone,” Nino said and wrinkled his nose. “Don’t forget the milk.”

“Yes, yes,” Ohno said and finally let go so that Nino could get the presents from their hiding place under their bed and Ohno made sure to righten the Christmas tree the boys had decorated earlier. It was a bit heavy-laden on the bottom, so he spaced the decorations a bit further out and put in the lights. 

They would stay like that all night so that if the boys woke up before Nino and Ohno they would be surprised and Nino just thought that the fully decorated tree with lights on was the best backdrop for the presents. 

He helped Nino to place the wrapped present under the tree and then wrapped the last few. It might be that they have gotten a bit overboard with getting both of the boys a handful of presents but they were mainly clothes, and they had wanted to pamper the boys. Nino stared at the small stack and smiled when he thought about how they would react in the morning. 

“I munched on the cookies and drank most of the cookies. Time for us to head to bed,” Ohno whispered, checking the time and seeing that it was after midnight. While Nino went to the bedroom, he checked on the boys who were still sleeping on the bed, hugging each other and he smiled as he caressed their heads, before leaving. 

“I love you,” Nino whispered, and Ohno chuckled as he hugged him tightly. 

“I love you more,” he answered, and Nino snorted. That was almost not possible he thought, thinking of all the things Ohno did just for him. 

Nino rubbed his nose against his cheek and sighed. “Shush now, let’s sleep. I think we are going to be roused early.”

“Five a.m., I bet,” Ohno said with laughter in his voice, and Nino chuckled. 

“I think it will be around six,” he mumbled with a yawn. That was the average time for the boys, after all. 

“Loser will make breakfast,” Ohno said, and Nino groaned but nodded. 

“Okay, now let me sleep.”

—

In the end, Nino woke up at four a.m. to little feet running over the floor and a door being thrown open. He groaned and kissed the chest of Ohno, who grumbled as he tightened his arms around him. 

“Too early,” he mumbled. “Sun still down.”

“Tell the boy that, I dare you,” Nino said and kissed his lips, wrinkling his nose just slightly at the taste. 

“You lost.”

“You as well,” Nino snorted. “Let’s check on them?”

“Let’s wait,” Ohno said instead burying his face in his hair and just breathing for a second. 

There was a yell and then feet running back, and their door was thrown open. 

“Daddy! Dad!” twin voices shouted, and Nino looked up with a smile. 

“What is it?”

“Santa was there!” Shun cried. 

“Santa!” Takuya added and walked to the bed. Nino smiled as he helped the toddler up and hugged him. 

Shun climbed into the arms of Ohno with big eyes. “He really was there,” he whispered in awe. 

“We told you he comes to all small children.”

“Good children,” Shun mumbled, and Nino laughed as he squished his cheeks. “And you both are the very best,” he whispered, kissing both of their foreheads. 

“So what did Santa get you?” Ohno asked, laughing when both of their eyes widened further. “You haven’t opened them yet?”

“Are we allowed to?” Shun asked while Takuya wriggled around in Nino’s arms.

“Toys? I asked for toys,” he said. 

Nino chuckled and shook his head. “Of course, you are allowed silly. Let’s check what Santa got you then,” he said, tickling Takuya’s belly who cried out in laughter. He picked the boy up and went to the living room with Satoshi and Shun following them. 

Nino knelt with Takuya on the floor, checking the name tags on the presents, even if he knew precisely which was for whom and handed them both the first. 

Ohno watched them for a moment, before deciding that hot chocolate was needed to make the morning even more perfect so he went to prepare them and soon after they were all together in the midst of wrapping paper with their mugs of hot chocolate in hands and warmed by the Christmas sweaters they had bought for them all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sakuraiba  
> Prompt: No. 16: Following animal tracks in the snow.  
> No. 26: Walking outside where it’s early, and all you can hear is the crunch of snow and ice under your feet.

It was early in the morning and Aiba being the morning person he was had been up already and seen that snow had fallen overnight. He smiled since it was a perfect birthday present for him and he wanted to go out now!

Aiba kissed the cheek of his boyfriend Sho and grinned when Sho moaned slightly. 

“Masaki?”

“Wakey-wakey, Sho-chan,” Aiba said with a bright grin and Sho couldn’t help but laugh at the excited glint in his lover’s eyes. 

“What happened?”

“It snowed. Let’s have breakfast and go for a walk in the early morning snow? I want to go to the forest where nobody has disturbed the snow yet.”

Sho groaned slightly but then nodded in agreement. In the end, it sounded nice and because of work they didn’t have so much time to spend yesterday so today they would just do what Aiba wanted. 

“Let me catch a shower then.”

Aiba giggled and nodded as he got up and vanished. Soon after Sho could hear him in the kitchen and he forced himself out of bed to shower before joining Aiba for breakfast. 

— 

Aiba’s hand in Sho’s hand was warm and comfortable, and they were silent as to listen to the crunch of the fresh snow under their feet. It was very peaceful, and somehow it felt as if his mind came to a rest slowly. This had been an excellent idea, Sho thought happily. 

“Look,” Aiba said suddenly and stopped walking, which made Sho stop. 

“What is it?”

“There, can you see the tracks?”

“What about them?” Sho asked as he frowned to where Aiba was pointing. He could not really see what the other saw but Aiba got so excited that he knew something was there. 

“It’s deer tracks, let’s try to find it,” Aiba said tugging at his hand and Sho frowned. 

“Why? Let’s stay on the path.”

“Come on, don’t be boring.”

Sho groaned, but Aiba had already let go of his hand and made his way towards the trees. Sho was hesitant for a second longer but then sighed and followed Aiba as he had known the would right from the beginning. 

Aiba grinned when Sho reached him and took his hand. “Silent, as to not spook them. I promise we won’t go in too deep,” he whispered, and Sho nodded. 

“I trust you with this,” he reminded him, and Aiba nodded, more serious now as he led the way, following the tracks. 

Sho sighed in relief when they came close to a clearing, and Aiba slowed down, just walking close enough as to peer through the branches of the trees with a happy smile. “Look!”

Sho followed the slight tug at his wrist to peer into the opening as well and smiled when he saw the family of deer hiding there. 

“Let’s go back?” he asked after a few more minutes, and Aiba nodded as he turned around. 

“Look no chance to get lost with all those tracks,” he grinned as he pointed to the footprints they left behind and Sho sighed in relief as they made their way back to the path and then back home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sakumoto  
> Prompt: No. 23: Finding the perfect snow globe for a collection.

Jun chuckled as Sho chose very carefully which sweet he wanted from the stall they were standing in front of. They had decided to visit the Christmas market today. He was thoroughly enjoying the Christmas music wavering over all the stalls and the different scents of sweets or hot chocolate and the spicy scent of mulled wine and all the other food stalls. 

Sho had already chosen a few handmade baubles for their Christmas tree at home, and together they had selected a few presents for their friend. 

Jun was incredibly proud of purchasing a wooden puzzle game for Nino that was the hardest on the stall because Nino solved those things way too fast. 

For Aiba, they had gotten a few animal figures, and Ohno got a set to make his own decorations. They would go with self-made sweets as well to make it a good present. 

Sho had finally chosen with crepe he wanted, and Jun ordered one with bananas and caramel sauce before they went on for their stroll on the market. Sho finished his crepe and was already thinking of what he wanted to try next - after all, there were so many delicious things and he wanted to try as much as possible before they went home, even if he might regret it on a later date. 

Jun had already thought that Sho would get stuffed here, so they agreed before they left this morning to not cook anything for dinner to safe their stomachs a bit. 

Sho’s eyes suddenly caught a stall that sold Christmas themed, self-made snow globes and he got to a stop before Jun succeeded in dragging him away. 

“Sho…” he started but a look in the hopeful and begging face of the other man, had him crumble before he even managed to be stern. They had already so many snow globes at home after all and Jun had no idea where they should put more of them.

“Look they are beautiful,” Sho breathed, and Jun knew he had already lost any arguments he could have thought of from the start at the pleading look of the other man. 

“One,” he said and lifted a finger, staring at him with a small glare. “Just one,” he repeated. 

Sho’s face brightened at the words, and he nodded as he looked at the snow globes. He made small sounds under his breath as he tried to decide which would be perfect for his collection. 

Jun sighed as he watched Sho staring intently at the globes, throwing the seller an apologetic smile since he knew how long this could take. 

“I want this one,” Sho said suddenly, and Jun frowned. 

“Don’t you own one like that already?”

Sho frowned as he looked closer at the globe and pouted. “A bit?”

“Then chose another one,” Jun offered, but the man shook his head. 

“No, I need that snow globe! I mean, just look at it. It’s so pretty. It’s the perfect size and the shine of the glass, it breaks the light prettily. And the decorations at the bottom of it are so cute!”

Jun rolled his eyes and looked at Sho gushing about it as he carefully held it up to show it more closely to Jun’s face. “And the inside. Just look at it! Don’t you love it?”

Jun rubbed his forehead and then nodded. “Just get it already. You’re freaking everybody out,” he said with a huff, and Sho cheered loudly as he turned to the seller as to buy it. Jun waited for it to be packed and then took Sho’s arm to drag him away before Sho could find another he loved more than anything else.


End file.
